Deep Down Inside
by Burning-Toast
Summary: Chapter 27 up! Please RR. AngelDarla fic (what else?)
1. Sire

Rating: PG

Summary: Angel thinks about Darla. Set after Darla stakes herself so that Connor could live. Written from Angel's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… If I did would I be here writing this? 

A/N: Just a mini ficlet on what I think Darla means to Angel… Hope you like it! All feedback welcome. :)

****

Chapter 1- Sire

__

I know people have said she's a monster, a killer, a whore. But no one knew her like I did. No one. I mean… people thought they knew her but they didn't, not really. 

To me, she was everything. I needed her and I think she needed me too. We were made for each other. Dru used to say it was written in the stars. It probably was.

I have never admitted it in public, I guess I just don't want to admit it to myself. But I know that I do. Deep down inside, I know that I always have. I can't deny that now. I guess I'm just scared. Scared of what my friends will think of me when they find out. Scared of what Buffy will think if she found out.

Buffy was the only thing that came close to what I felt for Darla. I loved Buffy, sure, but there was something missing. She didn't know me like Darla did.

I think about her every night. In my sleep and when I'm awake too. I can try as hard as I can, but she won't leave me. I dream about her every night, well most nights. I can still remember her face in my mind, as clear as if we'd only parted yesterday. But it's already been what, a few weeks? Years, I don't know. It feels like forever. Eternity. She sacrificed herself, that was, well, selfless. I've never seen her like that. I know she hasn't actually loved something like that with a soul. She might not even have loved me. But I don't care because what we made together was priceless. What we had together was priceless.

I will never forget her, it know it. And I'll make sure Connor knows her too. 

God I miss her. But you know what I miss most? Her eyes. I love the way they light up. They're always so bright. I still remember how she beat me during those first few months. But after that… well, we were inseparable. She chose me over the Master. Well, she chose Angelus… but that doesn't matter. And I love it when we kiss. It was always so special. Just the two of us.

I love her. There, I said it. I was her and she was me. That wasn't so hard to admit. But still, I can't tell anyone. Can I? I don't know. Maybe they'll think I'm Angelus again. That would be… interesting.

I wish I had her back. I mean I know I can keep her under control, I think. But she'd do it for Connor won't she? She would abandon her childe. No. That's just not her. I'm sure she had her reasons for leaving me.

I wonder where she is right now. Heaven? Hell? She could be anywhere. Even a separate dimension all together. Where ever she is I hope she's happy. 

Well, next time a beautiful blonde tells me to close my eyes I'll know. Look where that one night left me. An alley outside the inn. I still remember everything we ever did together. 

I wish she could see Connor's little face when he smiles. He has her eyes. He'll always remind me of her.

"Angel? There's someone on the phone for you. She says it's urgent." Cordy peeked in Angel's room.

"She?"

"Yeah." Cordy frowned. "I don't know who it is."

"OK."

Angel got up heavily from his chair. He walked past Cordy and into the foyer. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Angel sighed.

"Hello precious."

Angel's eyes widened. 

"Hello? Who is this." In his heart, Angel already knew who it was.

The line went dead at the other end.

"Hello?" 

"Who was it?"

"No one. It was nothing."

A/N: Did you like it? Should I carry on? :) 


	2. Childe

Rating: PG

Summary: Angel thinks about Darla. Set after Darla stakes herself so that Connor could live. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: I know I said this would only be a mini ficlet, but well… I changed my mind. This is still going to be short though I think. Also, I'm not very good at flashbacks so please bear with me!

****

Chapter 2- Childe

Darla slammed down the receiver and closed her eyes. Why the hell did she just do that? That was probably one of the biggest mistakes in her life. Well, unlife. She drew a shaky, unneeded breath. What if he knows? Oh come on! He has to know. Darla shook her head and tried to clear her head of all thoughts of Angel.

**Flashback**

Paris- 1778

Angelus slumped on his chair, he looked over at his Sire. She was reading the local _French _paper.

"Sire, it's nearly night."

"Yes precious, it is." Darla folded up her newspaper.

Angelus watched her as she approached him. She smiled slyly.

"I think we should find some other vampires, don't you?" Darla's finger slid from Angelus' lip to his chin. 

Angelus growled. "Yes, Sire."

Secretly, Angelus only wanted Darla for himself. But he wanted to please her so he went along with it.

"I have told you many times already. Call me Darla. Sire seems so… distant."

"Yes Darla."

Darla smiled at the sound of her name on her childe's lips.

"Good. Shall we?" Darla mentioned towards the door.

Angelus stood up and took Darla's small hand within his own.

It didn't take them long to find the local vampire nest. When they entered, they found around twenty well-dressed vampires. It didn't take long for the vampires to notice their new 'guests'.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" One especially large vampire walked up to them.

"And you are?" Darla tilted her head.

"Well aren't you a pretty one?" The vampire chose to ignore Darla's question.

By now, all of the other vampires had closed in on them and were all inspecting Darla closely. 

Darla looked up at Angelus. He didn't seem happy about all the attention she was receiving. 

"I'm Gary, pleased to have your acquaintance." Gary took Darla's hand and kissed it.

Angelus growled protectively. Darla put a hand on his chest and looked up at him reassuringly.

"Darla. And this is my childe Angelus."

"Ah, a fledgling no doubt."

"As are you."

"How old may you be milady?"

"Over 200."

Gary turned to look at the others.

"What brings you here?" Gary turned back.

"Just visiting."

"Not here to stay then?"

"No." Darla looked around the small shabby room and then at the smart suits that the vampires all wore. "Going somewhere special?"

"A ball downtown. We're hoping to catch some… food."

Darla smiled and looked up at Angelus. 

"Would you like to go, Darling boy?" 

"If it would please you."

Darla smiled. However, her smile faded when a few of the other vampires sniggered. Her smile was replaced with a look of fury. She stepped across the room and slammed the first vampire within her reach against a wall.

"No one makes fun of my childe and gets away with it. If he wants to please me, then he will." Darla's face was inches away from the terrified vampires. "I am a very powerful vampire. I'm sure you have heard of The Master? He was my Sire."

The vampire's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Now do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Darla pulled away.

"Come precious. Let's go."

Angelus followed his Sire obediently. 

Back in their hotel room, Darla sighed and looked through her many ball gowns.

"Which one should I wear?" Darla turned to Angelus, holding up two ball gowns.

Angelus looked closely at the two dresses. The first one was white with a golden lace trimming at the bottom and lots of small golden sequins all down the dress. The second one was and decorated with small white beads.

"That one." Angelus pointed at the white dress.

"Good choice." Darla smiled. 

Angelus stood outside the hotel waiting for Darla their carriage. He looked back as she walked through the hotel doors. He smiled.

"You looked beautiful, Darla."

Darla smiled and straightened his suit. "You don't look bad yourself Angelus."

Angelus offered Darla his hand. He helped her onto the waiting carriage. 

"I hope we're not late." Darla smiled wickedly. "We'll miss all the good stuff."

"Aye."

"Now, now precious. What did I tell you about that accent?"

"Sorry." Angelus bowed his head.

"It's alright." Darla took his hand. "Look we're nearly there."

The ballroom was packed with people. Angelus looked around, taking in all the heartbeats around him.

"Come dance with me." Darla led Angelus to the dance floor.

It was two thirty in the morning, a young man stumbled out of the back door of the ballroom, closely followed by Darla. As a man born into a high class, he would not have usually done this, but as he was loaded with alcohol, he didn't have a choice but to follow the beautiful blonde.

"As I was sayin' milady." The man's words were slurred. "You're beautiful and I really want you."

"I don't think that would be possible." Darla purred.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hungry." Darla slid into her demon face. 

"W-what are you?" The man tried to get away.

Darla lunged forward and grabbed the man's neck and bit into him. Hot blood slid down her throat. Darla let the limp for of the man drop to the floor. She wiped her mouth.

"Have you fed, Angelus?" She said.

"Yes." Angelus stepped out of the shadows.

"Good. Let's go before the sun rises."

Later that morning, Angelus was lying on the bed with his head on Darla's chest. He sighed contentedly as Darla played with his hair.

"I love you Darla." Angelus murmured.

"I love you too, my Darling boy." Darla put a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. "Never forget that."

"Never." Angelus pulled Darla down towards him and kissed her.

**Present day**

Darla tossed around in her bed. That was the first time he had said he loved her and that was the first time she said it out loud. Did she still love him? He's a different demon now. And he thinks he's human. That filthy soul, it's ruined him. If only I hadn't brought him that gypsy girl. Maybe we'd still be together now.

"This is stupid." Darla muttered to herself. "Why didn't I just stay away like the first time?"

Because you still love him, a little voice at the back of her head said.

"I don't love him." Darla said a little louder. "I don't love him anymore."

Darla chuckled. She was talking to herself now. Like she didn't when she was pregnant. With Angel's child, that little voice added. 

The child. Yes, where is he now? Darla closed her eyes. Why was she even thinking about him? What's the point? It's not like she could look after him or… Darla swung her legs over the bed. She had to see him. Even if it is one little look. 

Darla quickly got dressed. She walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Why oh why is she so nervous? He's just a baby. He'll never know.

Darla grabbed the keys off her bedside table. One little look and I'm gone, she reminded herself, one little look.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Do you like it? I would appreciate more feedback though… :)


	3. Connor

Rating: PG

Summary: Darla decides to go see Connor. And just for the record, Holtz didn't manage to take Connor away and Angel has already forgiven Wesley.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Hello again! Thanks to those who are reviewing! 

****

Chapter 3- Connor

Darla crept into the shadows outside the Hyperion hotel. OK, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Darla peered through the darkness. She saw nothing.

"Great. Just great." Darla muttered to herself. 

Darla tiptoed around to back garden. She found herself at the door leading to Angel's room. Memories flooded back to her.

"There we go. Nice and new." Angel's voice floated out from the half open window.

Darla could vaguely make out the shape of Angel bending over a small baby. He picked a nappy and pinched his nose. Darla smiled. She snapped out of her trance when a sudden noise sounded behind her. She remembered that she had to go. Damn hormones.

Darla took one last look at Connor and turned away. Her undead heart nearly breaking. Darla's attention wandered.

"Don't move." 

Darla looked up and saw Wesley standing in front of her holding a stake to her heart.

"Now, I don't know how you got back, but-."

"Are you going to stake me or not?" Darla eyed the stake.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Do you want to stake me?" Darla tilted her head. 

"Well, yes." Wesley adjusted his hold on the stake. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my son before I left." Darla looked away from Wesley.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because I… because I love him." Darla closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look on Wesley's face.

Wesley frowned. OK, so this was a little… weird.

"You don't have a soul. You can't love."

"Can't I?" 

"No. It's not possible."

"What so I can't even love my son?" Darla slid into her game face.

"OK." Wesley wiped his brow with his free hand.

Darla slid back into her normal face.

"I think Angel will want to see you."

"He knows I'm back."

"Since when?" Wesley looked suspicious.

"I called him."

"He didn't say anything about it."

"I didn't think so."

"Well, I still think Angel should know."

"If you don't tell him, I promise I'll never come back again."

Wesley thought for a moment. That would solve a lot of things back what if Angel found out that he knew? No. That would be risky.

Wesley shook his head.

"No. I have to take you back."

Darla hung her head.

"Fine."

Wesley took hold of Darla's arm and roughly led her towards the entrance of the hotel. 

Cordy walked out from behind her desk.

"Hey Wes. How was sl- AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Cordy shrieked.

Angel rushed out a second later holding a screaming Connor in his arms.

"What's going on here?" Angel demanded.

Darla turned away. How could she face him again?

"Darla?" 

Darla looked up at the mention of her name.

"When did you… how did you… why are you… here?" Angel stuttered.

"I came to see my son."

"Oh." Angel rocked Connor in his arms. "Look-."

Angel sighed and looked at a crying Connor. He slid into his game face.

"Oh come on. Stop crying. Everything's fine." Angel slid back into his normal face.

"What's wrong with him?" Wesley asked with concern.

"I don't know. He usually laughs at that."

Darla's emotions were in turmoil. Half of her wanted to run out. The other half, the much larger half wanted to hold the tiny baby and just cry. 

"Can I… can I hold him?" Darla asked timidly.

Angel looked up in surprise.

"Um… I guess so…"

"No she can't." Buffy strode over to Angel from the door.

"Buffy… how did the slaying go?" 

"Fine." Buffy threw a dirty look at Darla. "I thought she was dead."

"She… yeah."

"Rude much?" Darla asked snidely.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't stake you?"

"Why do you people keep asking me that?" 

Wesley scratched his head.

"She may be different now." 

Everyone turned to look at Wesley. Wesley cleared his throat.

"I mean, now that there's a baby involved in this, then maybe she'll _act_ differently."

"How do you know for certain that she won't, I don't know, eat him?"

"Give her a chance, Buffy."

Buffy looked at Angel in surprise.

"If she was selfless enough to give up her life, then I don't think she'll harm Connor."

"She's a killer! She-."

"Will you stop talking as if I'm not here?"

"Shut up." Buffy threatened.

"I'm gonna take Connor into my room OK?" Angel looked down at Connor who was now wailing hysterically.

"Wait." Buffy took Connor from Angel and started bouncing him up and down.

Anger welled up inside Darla. She balled her hands into fists to stop herself from charging at the slayer and knocking her out. Her baby! She's holding _her_ baby.

Buffy shook her head.

"No. You'd better put him to sleep. Otherwise we'll get no sleep tonight."

Angel looked at Darla who had that look on her face. He knew that look all too well. She was angry, really angry. 

Darla took her chance and ripped her arm from Wesley's grip. She ran out of the hotel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla ran down the street. Her eyes filled with tears. She turned a corner and ran into a doorway. She climbed up three flights of stairs. When she got to the top, she pulled out a set of keys and opened the door of number 313.

Darla slammed the door of her apartment shut. She gasped. She had to get out of there. She grabbed some clothes from the tacky wardrobe in the corner of her bedroom and threw them into a suitcase.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Will something come and change Darla's mind about leaving? I think so!


	4. Faith

Rating: PG

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself (again). 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Heehee. Thanks for the reviews! And the one very strange one…

****

Chapter 4- Faith

"Buffy?" Angel popped his head through their bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Buffy looked up from her spot on the bed.

"I gotta go take care of some vamps. Can you take Connor for a walk in the park? I know it's late but…"

"Yeah, sure." Buffy stood up.

"And don't take him to the swings because, trust me, he'll never want to leave."

Buffy laughed and nodded.

"Right then… I'd better go."

"OK." Buffy gave Angel a kiss on the lips. "See you later."

Buffy pulled her coat off the hanger. She picked up Connor from his cot and placed him into the pram.

"Let's go for a walk." Buffy smiled down at Connor.

Connor however, chose to ignore her. Buffy sighed and pushed the pram out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla walked head down into the park. She found a bench in a secluded area and sat down.

"You know it's not safe to be out here all alone at night." 

Darla looked up to see a big bunch of vampires smiling evilly down at her. 

"I can do what I want, fledgling." Darla growled.

"Fledgling?" The largest vampire moved threateningly towards her.

Darla stood up. 

"You can't be more than twenty."

"Then how old are you my pretty?"

"I stopped counting at 400."

The vampires muttered to each other.

"Join us."

"No." Darla started to walk away.

"We can keep you safe."

"I don't do safe."

"Then come with us anyway."

"I said no." Darla punched the nearest vampire.

"You will regret that."

Darla shook her head and charged off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy strolled through the deserted park. 

"Shall we go home now Connor?" Buffy leaned into the pram.

"Oh, but it's such a beautiful night. Stay a bit."

Buffy's head snapped up.

"Who are you?"

"You're a pretty little one aren't you?" 

"You didn't answer my question."

"How about a late night snack, boys?" A large vampire swaggered over to the pram.

"You obviously haven't been doing your research."

"Oh yeah?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"A snack?"

"Quiet you." The large vampire barked.

"I'm the slayer."

"And?"

"I'm going to kill you."

The large vampire turned to his companions.

"Well, I think we have ourselves a challenge."

Buffy looked down at Connor. She took a breath and walked out from behind the pram.

"Bring it on." Buffy swung a punch.

The vampires charged at the small slayer. She blocked their kicks and punches. 

Buffy looked around at the retreating vampires. That was quick. Well, that's what you get for trying to-. Buffy swallowed. Connor's pram was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What do you mean you swaged the baby?" The large vampire growled.

"But I thought we could eat it, Sire."

"A baby is no use to us, dimwit."

"Sorry."

"I'll have that baby if you want."

The vampires turned around. A figure clad in leather stood before them.

"Well, well, well. Our night just got better."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah? What's your name?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"Stake your sorry asses."

Darla peered out from behind a tree. She smiled as one by one, each of them got staked. Serves them right.

Darla stepped out from the shadows of the tree when the last vampire had turned to dust.

"You fight well." 

"I'm the slayer. Of course I fight well."

Darla smiled.

"I like you. Another slayer huh? Well, you're certainly…"

"Different?"

Darla laughed.

"So are you going to turn me or what?"

"No. I think I like you as you are."

"Cool. So… what's you name?"

"Darla."

"Oh, Angel's Sire."

"Yes."

"I'm Faith."

"The slayer that turned to the dark side."

"Yeah. That's me."

"So… what are we going to do about the baby?"

"What baby?"

"This baby." Faith stepped aside to reveal a large navy pram.

"Oh." Darla curiously walked up. "Promise you won't stake me?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Faith drew a cross across her heart.

Darla peered over the top of the pram. She knew instantly who it was.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked when she saw the frown on Darla's face.

"He's mine."

Connor babbled happily.

"He's your what?"

"My son." Darla whispered. "God he's so beautiful."

"Uh, hello? Vampires can't have children."

"It was a prophecy."

Faith raised her eyebrows. "I guess we'd better take him back."

"You do it."

"What? No way. They're gonna kill me if they find out I've busted out of jail."

"Well I'm not taking him back. The slayer nearly killed me."

"What? B's here? OK, we'll take him back when she's not there."

"They'll be looking for him." Darla gently stroked Connor's face.

"Yeah."

"So…"

"Let's go." Faith inhaled deeply. "Face the music."

Darla took hold of the pram. Her knuckled turned white from holding the handle so tightly.

"You might wanna loosen your grip on that."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Angel?" Buffy ran through the hotel. "Angel?"

"What is it?"

"A bunch of vamps in the park. They…they got Connor." Buffy gasped for breath.

"What?" Angel nearly fainted.

"I'm sorry. They just started attacking me."

"I'll go find him."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Yeah." Angel grabbed some stakes off the table. "I'll probably need back up."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's OK." Angel marched out of the bedroom, closely followed by Buffy.

Wesley looked up from the desk when he heard heels clicking again the marble floor.

"Buffy, Angel's back and-." Wesley turned pale.

"Hi Wes." Faith grinned.

"Faith… how did you get out?"

"I busted out."

"Oh did you?" Wesley swallowed. "I'll um… go get Angel."

"They can't have gone far with a baby." Angel charged full speed to the desk that Wesley was sitting at.

"Um… Angel…"

"Can you-." Angel looked at Faith. "Please tell me you didn't bust out of jail."

"Well I can't stay in there all my life can I?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"And I think we have something you're looking for."

Faith looked towards the door where Darla was struggling to get in with the pram.

"Oh fine. Just leave me with the pram why don't you." Darla said sarcastically.

"Hey, chill out D. Besides, I thought you'd have the 'mothering instinct'."

"Vampires aren't meant to have 'mothering instinct'. And don't call me that."

Faith rolled her eyes. Angel rushed up to the pram.

"Oh thank God."

"Like he still wants you." Darla muttered.

"Where did you find him?" Angel chose to ignore her little comment.

"In the park." Darla crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually I found him."

"What ever. I saw them first."

"Faith?" Buffy frowned.

"B, good to see you again. So you finally decided to shack up with soul boy over there then?"

"Hey!" Angel looked offended. "Don't call me soul boy."

"Whatever soul boy."

Angel pushed the pram into the hotel.

"God D! Even soul boy's got more mothering instinct than you." Faith smirked. "Now I know what Spike meant when he called you a po-."

"I'm not gay." Angel glared at Faith.

"Yeah. He's not gay."

"That's right B. Stick up for your boyfriend." 

Buffy opened her mouth.

"And don't even try to deny it."

"Get out Faith. And you." Buffy glared icily at Darla.

"Yeah, well that's gratitude for you." Darla returned Buffy's icy glare.

"Wow, B. It seems like some things never change." Faith turned towards the door.

Darla looked at Angel and shook her head.

"Well it's obvious who's wearing the trousers in this relationship." Darla grinned evilly.

"Wha-. Hey. Look, you can see Connor whenever you want if that's what you want."

"No. I'm leaving town. Tomorrow night." 

"Good riddance." Buffy rolled her eyes.

Darla shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't they teach you kids manners?"

"I'm not a child." Buffy said indignantly.

"Could have fooled me." Darla turned towards the door. "Faith, you wanna take my place when I go?"

"Yeah, cool." Faith grinned.

After Darla had left, Angel felt an overwhelming sense of loss. She's back. She's really back. The first time he saw her, he didn't really want to admit it to himself then. But now… 

And she hasn't changed a bit. Angel smiled to himself. Good old Darla. But what about Buffy? He didn't want to hurt her. Angel looked over at Connor sleeping in his cot. Now there's even more reason for him to know his mum, now that she's here…

"Did she hurt him?" Buffy pulled the towel from her wet hair.

"No." Angel looked away from Buffy. "That's not how she does things."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go to bed, yeah?" 

"OK." Buffy smiled and snuggled into the bed.

Angel lay awake for some time. Thinking about Darla. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Maybe it was only because she was near him. Angel gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter. I'm gonna go sleep now… Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Goodbye and Hello

Rating: PG

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself (again). 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: OK, so that last chapter was a little lame, i.e. it was crap. I think I'll stick to writing shorter chapters from now on… P.S. thanks for the feedback.

****

Chapter 5- Goodbye and Hello

Darla sighed and zipped up her last bag. She looked around the deserted room and smiled. She'd be out of here by sunset. Out of this hellhole, out of this city and out of his life forever. It was stupid. Thinking that she could just reappear and everything will be… Stupid Powers That Be. Why won't they just let her stay dead, God damn it. But no, they had to bring her back and save the world they said. As if.

Darla walked over to sit on the bed. Part of her didn't want to leave. Part of her wanted to stay here… with Connor, with Angel.

What the hell was she thinking about? Angel? The no-good goody-two-shoes vampire-with-a soul of a childe who staked her for a mortal. A mortal! She's the slayer for goodness sake! He chose lust over blood. Stupid, stupid vampire. Why was she even thinking about him? 

Even though she'd never admit it, part of her still loved him. But that was tiny part. OK, so it wasn't such a tiny part. Deep down inside her dead heart.

Darla sat up. She sniffed the air. Angel. Damn! How does he manage to get around in the day anyway? No wait. The sewers. How could she forget?

Darla stood up stalked curiously towards the door. Before she reached it, the door banged open.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel ran up the stairs, three at a time. She won't have left already would she? What if he's too late? No, he could still smell her. Angel reached the door of 313. He tried to open the door but it was closed. Angel shook his head. He stood back and kicked it open.

Inside, he saw Darla standing with her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Don't go."

Darla laughed. "I thought you'd be the last person to say that to me. No wait, that would be you're little cheerleader."

"Please. Connor needs you right now."

"Why's that then?" Darla uncrossed her arms. "He's managed five months without me."

"He needs his mum."

"Why can't your slayer be his mum?"

Angel shook his head. "Just think about it OK?"

"There's nothing to think about." 

"Please. I'm sure he misses you."

"How do you know?"

"Promise me you'll think about it."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Darla's temper rose.

Angel sighed. "I'm gonna go then."

"Good."

Darla closed her eyes briefly and left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel watched the sun set from his bedroom window. She'd be leaving about now. She'd be out of his life, Connor's life. Probably forever.

"Hey." 

Angel turned around to see Buffy standing behind him with Connor who was squirming in her arms.

"You need a hand?"

"Yes please." Buffy handed Connor to Angel.

Angel watched as Connor frowned. Then his face broke into a smile. A very evil smile at that.

Angel sighed. "I'll change him."

Buffy smiled and pinched her nose to block out the foul smell.

"Connor's evil plan number one" Buffy giggled.

Angel shook his head and carried his son into the other room.

Buffy came up behind him.

"You wanna go out sometime?" 

Angel looked up. "Yeah… but what about Connor?"

"I'm sure Fred or Cordy will look after him."

"Yeah. He can be quite a handful though."

Buffy smiled. "That's true."

"There we go."

"Do you think he'll call me mummy?"

Angel turned pale. "Erm… I don't know."

Buffy smiled down at Connor. "Hello Connor. Do you want to play a game?" 

Connor seemed very disinterested at the thought of playing a game before bedtime. All he wanted to do was get to sleep thank you very much. And maybe he'll wake daddy up in the middle of the night…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla waited impatiently at the bus stop. It's been half an hour. During that half an hour, her brain hadn't stopped thinking about Connor. What if he does grow up to know Buffy as 'mum'? 

Darla looked up for the thousandth time at the busy road. Still no bus.

What would Connor look like when he was older? Would he even know whether she existed? Would Angel tell him? God, that's ridiculous.

The more Darla thought, the angrier she grew at the thought of another woman raising her child. It was as if she was fighting an internal battle with herself.

Darla looked up at the road once again.

"Oh I give up." 

Darla stood up and made her way towards her old flat (hellhole). She watched raindrops fell from the sky. Great.

An hour later Darla found herself outside the Hyperion Hotel. She wasn't even meant to be coming here. Darla grit her teeth and dragged herself inside.

Fred looked at from her desk at the approaching sound of footsteps. She shrieked.

Angel ran out of his room as soon as he heard Fred's scream. He saw Fred clutching the desk in terror.

"Darla. So you've changed your mind then?"

"I am not letting that bitch of a slayer raise my child!"

Angel smiled. "Well I'm glad you've changed your mind but she's not a bitch."

To Be Continued… 

A/N: There we go. All finished. Ah! I love brainwaves… :) I hope you liked that.


	6. Mummy

Rating: PG

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself (again). 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Erm… please don't forget to review!

****

Chapter 6- Mummy

Darla shook her head. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a cry from Angel's room.

"Connor." Angel muttered and began towards his bedroom.

Darla intersected him and marched into the room before him. Angel raised his eyebrows.

Buffy clutched Connor to her chest and bounced him up and down. Darla growled and pulled Connor from her arms.

"Hi, I'm fine he's just-." Buffy stopped and looked straight at Darla. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stick around. You know for my _son_?" Darla narrowed her eyes.

Buffy glared daggers at Darla and tried to snatch Connor back.

"Give him to me." Buffy demanded.

"Shut up, bitch. He's my son."

"Does Angel know you're here?"

"Yes, I asked her to stay."

Buffy turned to face Angel. "What?"

"Well I thought Connor needed his mum."

"I can be his mum." Buffy pleaded. "She'll kill him."

"That's not how she does things."

Darla ignored them both and looked down at Connor, who had now stopped crying and was looking up at her with wide eyes.

Buffy sighed impatiently.

"Give her a chance." 

"A chance? After everyone she's killed you think she deserves a chance?"

"Well the Powers That Be think so."

Buffy threw up her hands in frustration.

Connor babbled happily.

"Hey, that's not fair. He's never done that with me and I've been looking after him for the last few months!" Buffy whined.

Angel smiled. He watched Darla as she lifted Connor into the air. She's a natural.

Darla's smiled grew wider when she show the look of utmost disbelieve on Buffy's face. Darla put Connor back into his cot.

"I'm gonna go."

"Go where?" Angel asked. "I thought you said you were staying?"

"I'm going back to my flat."

"Right." Angel looked at her. She was soaked. "Do you want to dry off first?"

Darla considered her options. She could either dry off here like Angel offered _and _annoy Buffy. Or she could go back and dry off. Darla grinned.

"Thanks."

"There's a room upstairs you can use."

Darla walked out.

Buffy turned to Angel. "I don't believe it."

"What?"

"You're being nice to her."

"Yeah but she might be different now."

"You'll be asking her to stay here next." Buffy rolled her eyes.

Angel however was deep in his thoughts. That won't be such a bad idea. He slowly nodded.

"Please tell me you're not asking her to stay here."

"Well it's an option."

Buffy growled frustratedly and stormed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla put a towel around herself as she turned on the water in the shower. She heard a door close. Angel. Darla padded out of the bathroom, clutching the towel to her.

The second Angel saw her he looked away.

"Don't be such a baby. You've seen me wearing much less than this." Darla smirked.

"Yeah, well…" Angel refused to look at her. "I need to talk to you after you've finished so…"

"Talk about what?" Darla asked suspiciously.

"I'll wait 'til you've finished. Why are you having a shower anyway?"

"Well, I'm wet and muddy. Do you really expect me to go back like this?"

"Well…" Angel looked up at her. He immediately dropped his gaze. That towel covered practically nothing.

Darla sighed. "Well if you wanna wait here, I'll be back in a bit."

Angel heard Darla walk back into the bathroom. He let out the breath he had been holding. Angel sat down heavily on the bed. She has a great body. Angel mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking about? Sure, she has a great body (there he goes again) but still, that doesn't change anything. Angel listened to the faint patter of water coming from inside the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Darla reappeared at the bathroom door, still having that minuscule towel around her and another towel on her head.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Darla sat down next to Angel.

"Could you get dressed first?"

"Just get on with it."

"Well… I was thinking… would it be better if you stayed here? I mean if you wanted to… and you could see Connor more often… it would be easier and…"

"You're babbling." Darla smiled.

"I know. Because I know you probably don't wasn't to. And there will be a few rules but…"

"What sort of rules?"

"Like drinking pigs blood?"

Darla wrinkled her nose in disgust. Angel smiled. He had to admit she did look quite cute when she did that.

"You know I only drink human blood."

"I know. But do it for Connor."

Darla thought carefully. "Fine. What else?"

"Don't kill anyone."

Darla growled. "Jesus Christ!"

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"I think I will." Darla grinned evilly. The slayer's gonna hate this, she thought to herself.

Angel smiled. "Good. Do you have all of your stuff?"

"Yeah."

"OK."

Darla pulled the towel out of her hair. Her blonde hair tumbled to her shoulders. Angel had a strong urge to reach out and run his fingers through her hair. Darla shook her head, sending droplets of water all over Angel.

"Hey!"

Darla grinned. "What? Don't you like getting wet?"

Angel shook his head. "You know, you haven't changed a bit."

"I don't change."

Angel grinned. "Yeah."

Darla looked at his through her lashes.

"What?" Angel frowned.

"We're not trying to kill each other."

Angel laughed. He looked at Darla and leaned forward. Their mouths centimetres apart.

The door opened. They pulled away abruptly.

Angel turned to see Buffy standing at the door.

"I can't believe you asked her to stay!"

"Well it would be better…" Angel looked at Darla who was trying not to meet his eyes.

Buffy looked furious. She turned on her heels and stomped off closing the door behind her.

Angel sighed. She did choose the right moments didn't she?

To Be Continued…

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaahahahahahahahahaaaa!!!!! Please review! I hope you liked that!


	7. Competition

Rating: PG (if you're allowed to watch the show then you can read this.)

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself (again). 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: heeheeheeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Woah… a little hyper here. Ahem. Please don't forget to review!

****

Chapter 7- Competition 

Darla swallowed. They nearly kissed! _He _nearly kissed _her_. Not the other way round. Darla tried not to meet Angel's gaze.

After Buffy left, Darla stood up and grabbed a stack of clothes from a nearby chair.

Angel watched Darla get up. He heard her mumble something about 'getting dressed' and 'slayers'. Angel shook his head.

"I'm gonna go." Angel stood up.

"Fine." Darla closed the bathroom door behind her.

Once Darla got inside the bathroom, she slumped against a wall. Damn the slayer! Stupid whore. God! What was she thinking? He's not even the same demon! He's a pathetic excuse for a vampire. Darla covered her face with her hands. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel mumbled groggily in his sleep. He felt a wisp of hair touch his face. Darla… Then he felt a warm weight settle on top of him. Hang on, _warm weight_??? Angel's eyes snapped open.

"So, do you wanna go out tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Erm… OK." Angel tried to sit up but Buffy pushed him back down again.

"You stay there."

Neither of them noticed the door open.

Darla slipped in and saw Buffy sitting on top of Angel. She shook her head in disgust. She turned her head away from the bedroom and towards Connor who lay awake in his cot. She gently picked him up.

"Hello you. Are you hungry?" Darla whispered.

Connor babbled. Darla put her finger to her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Darla carried Connor out of the room, still unnoticed by Angel and Buffy.

Darla wandered into the kitchen and put Connor into his high chair. She kept away from the patches of sunlight from the window.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Darla heard a voice shout outside.

Faith sauntered into the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows.

"So, D, you decided to stay then?"

Darla looked up from filling a kettle with water.

"Yeah."

"You want a hand?"

"Could you find the milk powder?"

"Do you think I'm psychic?" Faith opened a cupboard door. "This place is like a zoo."

"I got it." Darla reached up and pulled out a box. 

Faith sat down on a chair, while Darla spooned some milk powder into a bottle and added hot water to it. She shook it vigorously. 

"Do you think this is too hot?" 

Faith shrugged.

"Well, I'll let it cool for a bit." Darla put the bottle down. "You want anything to eat?"

"Since when did you need to cook?"

"Well do you?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, thanks." Faith picked up a rattle and waved it in front of Connor. Connor stretched out his hands to try and reach the toy.

Darla looked through the fridge. "You're right, this place it like a zoo."

Faith chuckled. Darla hissed and slid into her game face when a patch of sunlight hit her back.

"Could you draw the curtains?" Darla rubbed her back.

Faith stood up and pulled the curtains. They were white with little red, blue and yellow flowers on them. 

"I bet B chose these." Faith pointed at the curtains.

Darla turned her attention to the door when loud voices floated through it.

"What do you mean you thought you heard the door open?" Angel was saying, or rather, shouting.

"Well I don't know. We were well busy-."

"OK, we have to find him."

Darla laughed.

"Busy huh?" Faith grinned.

Angel ran in and started talking very fast. "OK, Connor's gone missing and we need to-."

Connor laughed and clapped his hands. Angel looked as if he was going to faint.

"Don't do that ever again."

"Well you seemed busy. I didn't want to interrupt." Darla said innocently.

Angel growled.

"It's not nice to growl you know." Faith tried not to laugh.

"Faith?"

"That's me."

Buffy walked in.

"What are you doing here Faith?"

"Aw, jeez B. thanks for asking. My life's fine." Faith replied sarcastically.

Darla picked Connor up and put the bottle in his mouth. Buffy looked very unhappy.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Buffy asked Angel.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure."

"OK. I'll go tell Fred she needs to baby-sit Connor." Buffy threw a look at Darla walked off.

Darla finished feeding Connor and put him back into his chair. Angel opened the 'blood' fridge and pulled out two packets of blood.

"You want some?" Angel held up the two packets for Darla to see.

Darla nodded reluctantly.

"So you're giving up the life of killing then?" Faith asked. "And where's my breakfast?" 

Darla shot her a look and slammed a pan onto the cooker.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy smiled to herself in the full-length mirror. She spun around and grinned. Angel will really love this, she thought. She was wearing a skimpy white dress with a low neck line and a thick belt and white high-heels.

"Hey."

Buffy turned around. "Are you ready?"

"What for?"

"The Caritas. You promised."

"Oh, yeah." Angel scratched his head. "Just gimme a sec."

Buffy picked up a black jacket. 

Angel emerged a few minutes later. 

"Right then. Let's go."

Buffy smiled. "It's nice to see you're not wearing a black T-shirt."

Angel shook his head.

They made their way out towards the doors. That was when Faith bounded in wearing an extremely short black dress.

"Where are you going?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we're going out down town. You know, to pull some guys." Faith grinned. "It's a competition." 

"Between who?"

"Me and-."

"OK, let's go." Darla stepped off the last step.

Angel felt his jaw drop. She was wearing a figure-hugging red dress with a short red jacket over the top.

Darla smirked. "May the best girl win."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla and Faith stumbled into the Caritas.

"What time is it?" Faith looked around the crowded room.

"About two?" 

"We'd better go soon, otherwise you'll be a pile of dust."

Darla rolled her eyes. "So how many have you had?"

"I dunno. I think it was 17."

"19" Darla grinned triumphantly. "Oh actually, make that 20." 

Faith watched as Darla approached a young man by the bar.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Did you like that? Now who's going to win? Hm… let me think… Aha!


	8. Secrets Revealed

Rating: PG (if you can watch the show, then you can read this)

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself (again). 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Flashback!!! P.S. anastacia- I've borrowed your slutty word! I hope you don't mind!! 

****

Chapter 8- Secrets revealed

Darla grinned across the room at Faith. Faith glared at her.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Darla turned to see Spike leaning casually against the bar.

"I thought you staked yourself. For a human."

Darla growled. "You leave my son out of this."

"Spike?" Angel approached them.

"Peaches!" Spike smirked. "I guess the little bint hasn't told you then?"

"Told me what?"

"What are you doing here Spike?"

"Slayer!" Spike looked delighted. "Haven't you told him yet?"

Buffy shot him a warning look.

"Don't you remember all those cosy nights in the crypt?"

Buffy looked at Angel. He looked away from her.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but-."

"I'm not doing anything. Just thought Peaches should know that's all."

"So you're not denying it then?" Angel asked Buffy."

"Angel I-." Buffy swallowed.

"Forget it."

"Spike! Get this into your head. I don't love you. It meant nothing."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because his mummy says so." Drusilla sauntered up behind Spike and put her arms around his waist.

"Dru." Darla smiled.

"Grandmum!" Dru clapped her hands. "The stars told me you were here! Now I'm your mummy too!"

Buffy shook her head.

Dru looked at Angel. "Look, Grandmum. It's the Angel-beast." She pouted.

Darla laughed.

"Is he going to try and kill us again?"

"He'd better not." Darla looked pointedly at Angel.

Angel shook his head. He turned and slipped into the crowd.

"We're goin' 'round the world, aren't we princess?"

Dru smiled dreamily.

Darla moved past Buffy and out towards the back door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel trudged into the hotel. He sighed. Buffy and Spike. Together. Why didn't she tell him? Angel shook his head and looked up the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla sat up in her bed as the door opened.

"Have you seen Buffy?"

"Who? Miss Slutty the vampire layer?" Darla grinned evilly. "I thought she'd be the last person you'd want to see."

"I was just wondering where she was." Angel wandered over to sit on her bed.

"It's strange isn't it?" 

"What?"

"Us. Together again. We have had better times of course. Dru, William, me and well, Angelus. But I suppose you'll do."

Angel frowned.

**Flashback**

Darla watched as her childe drained the young girl. She smiled. He was definitely a patient one.

Angelus dropped the limp body to the ground. Darla walked up to him and licked off the blood running from his chin. Angelus growled. Darla pulled away from him to look at his face. Angelus, however, had other ideas. He grabbed Darla roughly round the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard on the mouth.

Darla smiled into the kiss. She could now taste the blood of the young girl in both their mouths.

"Daddy?" Drusilla's voice floated over to them.

Angelus broke the kiss to look at his childe.

Drusilla flounced around her 'daddy'.

"Let's go." Darla took Angelus' hand.

"But Grandmum! William isn't here."

Darla rolled her eyes.

Angelus sighed. "That boy had better hurry up."

"It's nearly dawn."

"But Grandmum! We must wait for William! We must!"

Darla growled.

"William!" Drusilla spotted her childe running towards them.

"Sorry princess. Got a bit held up."

"William's been a naughty boy! Mummy was so worried!"

"Sorry princess." William bowed his head.

"Let's go!" Angelus growled.

Angelus took Darla's hand and led the way to their 'rented' house. Dru and William tagged along behind, giggling and whispering.

They made it back to the house just before dawn. Dru and Spike headed straight for their bedroom.

"I'll give that boy another ten years." Angelus sat down heavily on an armchair.

Darla smiled and sat down on his lap. Angelus nuzzled at her neck. He breathed in her familiar scent.

"She really knows how to choose them huh?" Darla closed her eyes.

Angelus growled. "Let's go to bed."

Darla giggled as Angelus picked her up and carried her out of the room and up the stairs.

**Present day**

Darla smiled. "Yeah. Those were the good days."

Angel nodded. "Aside from the killing and stuff…"

Darla glared at him.

"Well look how things have changed." Angel laughed. "We have a baby."

"You have a soul." Darla looked disgusted. "Filthy soul. I shouldn't have brought you that gypsy girl."

Angel looked at Darla. Darla looked at him through her lashes. Angel swallowed.

"You'd better go." Darla said quietly.

Angel ignored her. He pushed her down to the bed and kissed her fiercely.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Finally! Some Angel/Darla action!!! Yay me!


	9. Kisses

Rating: PG (if you can watch the show, then you can read this)

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself (again). 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: D/A D/A D/A D/A D/A D/A!!!!!

****

Chapter 9- Kisses

Darla's head was spinning. God this felt good! It's been way to long. Darla quickly pushed that thought out of her mind.

Angel growled.

Darla put her hands on Angel's chest and pushed him away from her. They stared at each other, both panting.

"Get out." Darla's voice was low.

Angel just stared at her.

"Get out!" Darla screeched.

Angel got off her bed and walked slowly towards the door. He looked back at her as he shut the door with a snap.

Darla lay back down on her bed. How could she let him do that? She could still smell him on the sheets. No, she was _not_ in love with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel sat down heavily on his bed. That was bad. Not the kiss itself. That was good. Really good. That really made things complicated. But it was good.

"Angel?" Buffy opened the double doors.

"Hi."

"I'm so sorry." Buffy sat down next to Angel.

"Forget it."

"I'm serious."

"I know." Angel looked at the floor. "I just wish you would have told me earlier."

"I know. I guess I was… ashamed."

Angel lay down on the bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faith wandered into the silent hotel.

"Oi! Sleepy heads!" She bellowed.

Angel charged out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just came over to say hi."

"You got me out of bed to say hi?"

"What? Were you and B 'busy'?" Faith grinned.

Angel turned his head away.

"Oh yeah. I heard about Spike and his little blab." Faith looked up the stairs. "Must have been quite a shock huh?"

"Shut up." Angel stalked away.

"God, I was just joking!" Faith rolled her eyes.

"What time do you call this woman?" Gunn dragged his feet down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes.

"Um…" Faith checked her watch. "Seven thirty."

"Seven thirty?!?!" 

"Yup."

Gunn grumbled and dragged himself back up the stairs.

Faith laughed. "Hey D."

Darla glared at her.

"Hey, you don't look too good."

"Oh really?"

"You OK?"

"Fine. Just fine." Darla hissed as she made her way into the kitchen.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"So there is something wrong then?"

Darla ignored her. She pulled a packet of blood from the fridge and poured it into a cup.

"What? You're not gonna tell me?" Faith pretended to look offended. "It really can't be that-."

"He kissed me OK? That son of a bitch kissed me." 

"Who Angel?"

When Darla didn't reply, Faith whistled.

"Man."

Darla picked up her blood from the microwave and sipped it gingerly. She pulled a face.

"So what did you do?"

"I told him to get out."

"Woah. Now I thought you'd like that."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno. What with you guys being together for a hundred years. I thought…"

"Just because we were together for a hundred and fifty years, don't assume that I care one little bit about him." Darla growled. "Anyway, he's a different demon now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Darla put the empty cup in the sink. "Anyway, I'm leaving tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I am." Darla brushed past Faith.

"Fine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla stuffed a handful of clothes into a bag. She does not love him. And she never will. Not again.

Darla looked around her room. That's it. Now all she had to do was get away without anyone noticing. Darla glanced towards the window.

Within seconds, she was outside in the cool night air. Darla looked around.

Connor.

Darla looked towards Angel's room. She peered through the open window.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Ahahahahaha! I think this calls for someone else to intrude!


	10. Riley

Rating: PG (if you can watch the show, then you can read this)

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself (again). 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Ah! Too much revising!

****

Chapter 10- Riley

Buffy watched as crowds of people ran screaming from the night club.

"I wonder what got them." Buffy mused as yet another person bumped into her.

"Sorry, excuse me. FBI! Sorry! 'Scuse me ma'am."

Buffy looked behind her as ten black clad men clambered of a large black car.

"I'm sorry, we have to evacuate the area." 

A tap on her shoulder made Buffy turn around again.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked at the large man.

"Riley." Buffy was lost for words. "H-hi. What are you… doing here?"

"Oh, some demon." Riley moved aside as his colleges rushed inside.

"So… the whole FBI thing's just a cover-up?"

"Yeah."

They stood together awkwardly.

"I'd better go check out this demon."

"Yeah. Do you need a hand?" 

"Um… OK." 

Buffy followed Riley into the now empty club.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla looked around her room. This place is a dump, she thought. Still, it was the only one she could find on the other side of town at short notice. Even if it did smell like vermin and decay.

She sat down on a lumpy armchair. She really shouldn't let him do this to her. He is nothing. But then why did she want to go back? Did she really lo-.

The door slammed open.

"I thought you'd be here." Faith strode in.

"How did you find me?"

"Asked around." Faith shrugged.

Darla shook her head. "I just want to get away."

"From what?"

"This is stupid." Darla stood up. "I'm talking to a slayer. Who isn't trying to kill me."

"Aw come on." Faith rolled her eyes. "Isn't it a good thing I'm not trying to kill you?"

Darla took a deep breath.

"So are you gonna tell me what's bugging you or what?"

"It's Angel and you know that."

"Is that it?" Faith looked at her quizzically. "Or is there more? What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything." Darla snapped.

"Yeah? Then why did you leave?"

"Because I… because…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared of letting myself love him again."

"Oh." Faith sat down on an empty chair. Darla sat back down in the armchair.

"Last time… I thought it would be forever." Darla ran her hand through her hair. "For a hundred and fifty years, he was my mate, my lover, my guardian… my Angel. We were inseparable. But when he got his soul… I couldn't bear to look at him. My darling boy. Now he wasn't even half the demon he used to be. Sometimes, I hate myself for bringing him that gypsy girl. Other times, I hate him. For what he made me go through. I hate him for making me think of him when I was alone. I hate him, for making me miss him. Vampires aren't supposed to have those kinds of feelings for each other. But Angelus and I, we shared something no other vampire would ever share."

Faith looked stunned. "Wow. You really should have told him. Not me."

Darla shook her head. "I can't. I…"

"Why not?"

"Stuff him." Darla stood up abruptly. "I'm going hunting."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy wiped her hands on her jeans as she watched the demon being taken away.

"Thanks." Riley walked up behind her. "For helping with the demon."

"No probs. I mean… that's what I do right?"

Riley smiled. "So… do you want to go out for coffee sometime? I mean to catch up."

"Sure that would be really nice."

"When are you free?"

"I can do… tomorrow. No wait. I'm busy. How about the day after?"

"That's good enough for me."

"Great. Where should I meet you?"

"Um… Meet me in the park. Then we'll walk over."

"Right. Let's say uh… 3?"

"Yeah." Buffy grinned. "3 it is."

"Well… bye." Riley looked back at her as he made his way towards the waiting car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Woah. What do you mean you're going hunting?" Faith followed Darla to the door.

"I'm going to find myself some proper food. Pigs blood, honestly. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I thought you were giving up this whole killing thing."

"I was. But I've changed my mind."

"I can't let you do that." Faith moved to stand in front of the door.

Darla laughed and grabbed Faith's neck.

"You know? You're the only damn person that's showed any respect towards me and I don't want to hurt you… not much anyway. But you are not going to stand in the way of me and my food. Got it?"

Faith squeezed her eyes closed as Darla tightened her grip on her neck.

Darla smirked and threw Faith across the room.

When Faith looked up again, Darla was gone.

"Shit."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Riley? What the? OK, exams coming up. Won't be writing much for the next week.


	11. The Initiative

Rating: PG (if you can watch the show, then you can read this)

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Yes! Exams are over!

****

Chapter 11- The Initiative 

Buffy threw her jacket onto the bed. She sighed.

"Long night?" Angel opened the double doors.

"Yeah. Well, you know." Buffy smiled. "So… do you forgive me then?"

Angel thought for a moment. "Give me time."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck. "I love you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faith looked down at the body dumped in the alley. 

"Damn." Faith muttered. "Third one tonight."

Faith shook her head. This is a lot harder than she thought.

"Looking for me?" Darla stepped up behind Faith.

"How many people have you killed?"

"I don't know." Darla grinned. "But I'm full. Lucky for you."

Faith laughed. "But seriously. You gotta stop."

"Why? I need to eat."

"Then have pigs blood."

"In. Your. Dreams." Darla stalked off.

Faith watched her go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy marched through the park. Coffee with Riley. That's not too big a deal right? They're just going to talk.

"Buffy!"

Buffy whirled around.

"Hey." Riley ran up to her.

"Hi. You ready to go?"

"Yup." Riley gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Great." Buffy smiled.

"So um… how have you been? Anything new?" Riley asked her as they walked.

"I've been good. I'm with Angel now. You know him."

"The vampire?"

"Yeah." Buffy laughed. "It's weird 'cause I didn't think I'd you know."

Riley nodded and forced a laughed. He never really did like that vampire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla lay awake in her bed. She had been awake for the last God knows how long. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, it was. But that wasn't what was bothering her.

"Stupid childe." She muttered to herself.

Stupid vampire. But he is a very good kisser. NO! 

Darla growled and jumped out of bed. She was not still thinking about that kiss. That amazing kiss. Darla picked up the lamp that stood on her bedside table and threw it was hard as she could against the wall. It shattered.

She could feel him all around her. They were one.

The door flew open and in ran Faith.

"Now what?" Darla growled. "You're not changing my mind-."

"It's not that."

"Well what then?"

"We need your help."

"Right. So you're still here because?"

"D, I'm serious. This is really important."

"What? A few demons, a few vamps. What's there a slayer like you can't handle?"

"This is big, OK? Bigger than you think."

"Well call me tonight and I'll think about it."

"Well I don't think we have that much time."

"So tell me. How am I going to get anywhere now?"

"Sewers."

"I'm not a rat."

"Darla, please. We need your help."

Darla rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Darla grinned. "I bet I'm gonna work up an appetite."

"Pigs blood."

"No. I was actually thinking that I'd eat you first."

"If you can catch me." Faith smirked.

"Let's go."

"You might wanna bring a jacket."

"Why?"

"'Cause we gotta run."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel slammed shut yet another book. He shoved it to the side.

Cordy ran out of Angel's bedroom and straight into the lobby.

"Oh my God! Angel! Darla just came and took Connor!"

"What?"

"Yeah. I was standing by the window and whoosh!"

"What?"

"I told you."

The hotel doors banged open. Faith ran in followed by Darla who had a jacket over her head.

"Jeez, Cor. Couldn't you even open the doors?"

"Sorry. She scares me." Cordy pointed at Darla. "And why did you take Connor anyway?"

Darla shrugged. "So what do you want?"

"We have a big problem."

"I know."

Angel paused.

"Well?"

"It's complicated. Have you heard of the Initiative?"

"Can't say I have. Why?"

"They cooking something up."

To Be Continued…

A/N: What is the Initiative planning?


	12. The Plan

Rating: PG (if you can watch the show, then you can read this). Might put the rating up to PG-13 later.

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Hello! :)

****

Chapter 12- The Plan

Buffy watched Riley as she took a sip of her latte.

"So erm… what are you doing now?" Buffy put down her cup.

"I'm…"

**Flashback**

Earlier that morning.

"Finn."

"Yes sir."

"I believe you have met the slayer?"

"Yes sir. I'm having coffee with her this afternoon."

"Good, good." Dr Stone nodded thoughtfully. "This is very good. She could be a useful part of our plans."

"Why?"

"Slayer strength."

Riley was silent.

"Lure her back to us."

"Is that an order sir?"

"Yes. We must carry on the plans."

"Yes sir."

"That will be all Finn."

Riley turned and marched out of the large laboratory.

**Present day**

"I'm just… doing some stuff for the military."

"So have you heard anymore from The Initiative?"

"Um… no." Riley nervously took a gulp of his coffee.

"So they're definitely you know. Poof."

"Yeah." Riley nodded. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"You wanna go out? You don't have to."

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Buffy smiled.

"You know any good clubs?"

"Well… there is the Caritas. It's own by… a friend. A karioke bar."

"I'm not too good at singing." Riley laughed.

"You don't have to sing."

"So… I'll so you tonight. I gotta go." Buffy stood up.

"Right. I'll see you there around seven?"

Buffy nodded. "Bye."

As soon as Buffy was out of sight, Riley pulled out his phone and punched some numbers.

"Dr Stone? Finn. What do I have to do?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well I think they're planning to carry on some sort of plans." Wesley rubbed his temples.

"I think we get that." Angel sighed.

Fred looked nervously at Darla who was seated next to her. Darla had her head on the table. Darla raised her head and growled. Fred shifted in her seat.

"Hey, hey, you leave my girl alone." Gunn put a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm so hungry." Darla moaned.

"Let's take a break already." Faith batted at a book in front of her.

Wesley nodded.

"Thank you God!" Faith threw up her hands.

Darla stood up and stretched.

"I'm hungry. Anyone wanna offer me some blood?"

Fred whimpered.

"Pigs blood." Faith grabbed Darla's arm. "C'mon."

Darla rolled her eyes. "That stuff tastes like crap."

"Yeah well."

"Get me some too." 

"Get it yourself soul boy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Riley stood in silence outside Dr Stone's office. He looked up as the door opened.

"Finn. I believe your plans with the Slayer have gone well?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I need to talk to you in private." Dr Stone jabbed his head in the direction of his office.

Riley followed Dr Stone obediently into his office and took a seat.

"So… What you know?"

"She is… involved with a vampire. A souled vampire by the name of Angel."

"She is, is she?"

"Yes."

"Did she suspect anything?"

"No sir."

"Good." Dr Stone thought for a moment. "Lure her back here. Maybe not tonight but soon."

"Yes sir."

"And this." Dr Stone handed Riley a small packet of white powder.

"What is it?"

"If you're losing her, put it in her drink."

"It's a drug?" Riley looked over the packet.

"Yes."

Riley nodded.

"And be careful. We don't want her knowing our plans, now do we?"

"No sir. Is that all?"

"Yes you may go now. And… good luck Finn."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well, that's it for now!


	13. Caritas

Rating: PG (if you can watch the show, then you can read this)

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Please do review and tell me what you think!

****

Chapter 13- Caritas

Buffy scanned the packed kareoke bar. She spotted Riley and waved to him. She smiled when she saw him return the wave.

"So, you got bored of Peaches and decided to move on to Captain cardboard then?"

Buffy closed her eyes and counted to ten. This was not happening.

"What are you still doing here Spike?"

"Just thought we'd hang 'round for a bit."

"So Dru didn't dump you then?"

"Spoike! (A/N: It's how she pronounces it!)" Dru came up behind Spike and pouted. "What's she doing here?"

"Dunno." Spike looked around. "Sorry pet, but I think we have to go somewhere else. Now much choice here."

Dru's face crumbled.

"Don't worry, my dark princess. I promise I'll find somewhere with lots of dollies to play with."

Dru smiled. "My Spoike is always good to me!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What ever." She squeezed through the crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel sighed. "Look, why don't we have a break? We could go to the Caritas and ask Lorne if he's heard anything."

The group nodded in agreement.

Faith stood up and stretched her legs. "Yeah, can't let B. have all the fun."

"Why isn't she helping anyway?" Gunn shut the dusty old books in front of him.

"She's…" Angel started.

"…having an affair." Darla grinned.

Angel glared at her while Faith smirked.

"She probably is. Knowing B. she's probably…"

"That's enough." Wesley decided to put a stop to it. "Let's go."

"Gee Wes, when did you get so… commanding?"

Wesley ignored her comment and grabbed his jacket that was slung over his chair.

Angel looked over at Darla. Their eyes met for a second before she tore hers away.

"What about Connor?" Darla asked.

"Erm…" Angel thought for a moment.

"I'll stay here if you want." Fred offered.

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I can do it if you want." 

"No, I'll be fine. Anyway, I can do some more research."

"That's my girl." Gunn grinned.

Fred smiled shyly. "I'll see you guys later then?"

Angel nodded. "Thanks."

"No… no problem." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two dishevelled figures stumbled through the door that led to the back alley.

"Wow." Buffy gasped.

"Yeah." Riley lent up against a wall.

"I can't believe I just did that." Buffy laughed.

Riley grinned at her.

"Oh my God!"

Riley said nothing.

Buffy blushed. "Please say something."

"Like?"

"Let's go get a drink."

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

Buffy made her way across to the bar.

"What are you having?" Riley settled himself on a barstool.

"Um…" Buffy sat down next to him. "Vodka?"

"Bit strong isn't it?"

"Nah." Buffy looked around. "Oh God."

"What's wrong."

"Angel's here. With… everyone."

"So you didn't tell him you were here then?"

"I told him I was here, but I didn't tell him who I was with."

"Oh." Riley frowned. "Why not?"

"He'll… take it the wrong way."

"Buffy?"

"Angel… hi." Buffy said nervously.

"Riley isn't it?"

Riley nodded.

Buffy saw a muscle twitch in Angel's jaw.

"Right, well, we'll be over there if you… want us." Angel stalked back to the table where Gunn, Wesley, Faith and Darla were.

When Angel approached the table, Faith looked up at him and grinned.

"I think someone's jealous."

"I'm not jealous. They were just talking. She's allowed to have friends."

"I'll go by the first round." Darla stood up. "What do you want?"

"Wow. D, feelin' generous huh?"

"No. I just want to get my round out of the way."

"Hang on, how many rounds are there gonna be?" Angel looked around the table.

"Gimme a…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla pushed her way up to the bar.

"Hello cupcake, what do you want?" Lorne put a tray in front of her.

"Two Martini's, a sea breeze and… a baileys."

"Only four?"

"Angel's not having anything."

Lorne shook his head as he grabbed some bottles off the shelves behind him.

"So why are you here anyway?" Lorne asked.

"Later, drinks first."

Lorne sighed and put four cups onto the tray.

As Darla passed where Buffy and Riley were sitting, she stopped and sniffed the air.

"Woah, someone's been at it." She muttered under her breath.

To Be Continued…

A/N: A bit boring I know. And please, I'm under 18 so I don't actually know anything about alcohol etc…


	14. Dancing on Tables

Rating: PG (if you can watch the show, then you can read this)

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Peeka boo! 'Tis me again! L'il ole me! Please do review!

****

Chapter 14- Dancing on Tables

Darla set down the drinks as she reached the table. Faith immediately grabbed her seabreaze and gulped down a mouthful of it.

"That's better." Faith lounged back in her chair. "So, do you think B's having fun with uh…"

Angel ignored her.

"Have you completely lost your sense of smell?"

Angel looked at Darla blankly.

"Well if you don't know then…"

Faith leaned in. "Yeah, carry on."

"I think I'll go ask Lorne whether he's heard anything." Wesley stood up.

"Your loss, man. This is getting interesting." Gunn rested his elbows on the table.

Faith watched Wesley as he left.

"So, D. What do you know?"

Darla grinned and was about to say something when Buffy appeared behind Angel.

"Hey."

"What's wrong B? Lost soldier boy already?"

Buffy glared at her.

"Ignore her." Angel looked up at her.

"You wanna dance?" Buffy asked.

"Erm… I don't dance."

Faith tried, without success to smother a laugh.

"Oh I don't know…" Darla started.

"What?!?" Faith stopped laughing in shock.

"I was going to say, he's good at dancing… but not the kind you're used to." Darla smirked.

Angel looked paler than usual. "Don't you dare."

"Let's just say… waltzing."

Faith laughed hysterically. Angel covered his eyes with his hands.

"Man, imagine, soul boy, dancing!" Faith held her sides. "Oh God. I'm getting another drink."

Angel sniffed the air.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"You smell… different." Angel stopped sniffing.

Buffy looked puzzled. "What?"

"It doesn't matter." Angel shook his head.

Darla snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing." Darla clinked the ice cubes in her now empty cup.

"Come on!" Buffy pouted. "Dance with me!"

"But…" Angel was cut short when he was forcefully dragged from his seat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Riley watched Buffy as she dragged Angel from his seat. He shook his head and pulled out his phone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr Stone let his phone ring twice before answering it.

"Finn. You're late. You were supposed to report back an hour ago… Yes… Good. I'm glad you have things under control." Dr Stone leaned back in his chair. "Her boyfriend did you say? What was his name?… Angel. That's it… Keep them out of this Finn. Report back when things develop."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel moved awkwardly on the dance floor.

"Come on! Relax!" Buffy teased.

"I told you. I don't dance." Angel murmured.

"You're doing fine." Buffy reassured him.

"Yeah?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa!!!!!"

Buffy and Angel stopped dancing (that was Buffy) and 'dancing' (that was Angel). They looked over to the bar where a large cheering crowd had gathered. Lorne was desperately trying to calm everyone down.

Buffy groaned. Faith was standing on top of the bar dancing. She seemed to be enjoying all the attention she was getting.

Lorne tugged at Faith's trouser leg. "Come on sweetie. Come down."

Faith ignored him. Instead, she nodded to Darla who was sitting a few seats away, calmly sipping her drink. Darla shook her head.

"Come on D!" Faith shouted over all the noise.

At that moment, a chaos demon with exceptionally large antlers clambered onto the bar. He too started dancing.

"Now look what you've done!" Lorne racked his brains for an idea. Just then, he heard a loud creak.

Faith jumped off the bar and straight into Wesley who was standing next to Lorne, trying to ask him a question.

"Hey Wes." Faith winked at him and walked off to look for Darla. Leaving Lorne to disperse the crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fred took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. So sleepy, so, so sleepy. Then she heard the door of the hotel creak open.

"H-hello?" Fred asked timidly. "Charles? Angel?"

Fred nearly screamed when Darla opened the door. She smirked.

"Only me."

Fred clutched the table in fear.

"How's Connor?" Darla asked.

"H-he's been asleep. He'll probably be hungry now."

Darla nodded and headed for Angel's room. Inside, she found Connor very much awake in his cot. He giggled and waved his legs in the air. Darla smiled.

"Hello." Darla cooed and picked him up. "Did you miss me?"

Darla shook her head. She was talking to a baby. A human child. 

Connor dribbled. Darla pulled a face and wiped his mouth with his bib, which was on the table. This baby thing was too weird. 

Way too weird.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Faith and Wesley! Wooooooo!!! Don't worry, Angel will definitely get together with Darla


	15. Men in Bushes

Rating: PG (if you can watch the show, then you can read this)

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: You'll understand the title once you've read the chapter… Don't ask.

****

Chapter 15- Men in Bushes

Faith grinned at Wesley who was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What?" Wesley tore his eyes away from his piece of paper.

"Nothing." Faith tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

"Then stop smiling at me."

"I'm not."

Wesley shook his head and got back to work. Faith laughed.

"What's so funny?" Wesley sounded irritated.

"Alcohol." Faith giggled.

Wesley frowned. Did Faith just… giggle?

Faith had now stopped laughing and was looking at Wesley in a most interesting way.

"What?"

Faith didn't answer him. Instead, she grabbed him and kissed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla bounced Connor in her arms. Connor laughed and hiccuped. That made him laugh even more. Darla shook her head.

"Let's get some food down you yeah?"

Darla was just about to leave the room when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Several men wearing black clothes crouched outside in the hedges. Darla smirked. Real discreet. 

Darla walked into the lobby where Fred sat sipping her coffee.

"Call Angel." Darla commanded.

Fed looked at her, puzzled.

"Do it."

Fred nodded and picked up the phone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel sat down and relaxed. Buffy had persuaded him to dance with her for over an hour. Even his vampire stamina couldn't keep up with that kind of torture.

"Here you go." Buffy grinned as she set down two bottles of alcohol.

"Thanks." Angel gladly took a sip. 

"So-."

Buffy was interrupted by the ringing of Angel's pager.

"I'd better call back." Angel stood up and made his way to the back alley.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla sat Connor on a chair next to Fred.

"I don't think you should put him there." Fred said timidly. "He might fall off."

Darla sighed and picked him up. "Hold him." 

Darla thrust Connor into Fred's arms. She grabbed an armful of books from the table and placed them on the chair. She took Connor from Fred and put him on top of the books.

"There." Darla pushed the chair into the table so that Connor won't be able to fall in between the table and the chair.

The phone rang. Fred picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless. Oh, Angel, hi… Um… I'm not sure-."

Darla snatched the phone off Fred.

"There are men outside… What do you mean do they look suspicious? I wouldn't be calling if they didn't… Well, They're dressed in black and they're hiding in the bushes outside your room… Good." Darla handed the receiver back to Fred.

"Now what?"

Darla shrugged. "Wait."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel searched for Buffy in the crowd. He caught a glimpse of her weaving her way to the bar. He quickly followed her.

"Buffy!" Angel called.

Buffy's head whipped round. She waved.

"We have trouble at the hotel."

"What?"

"Yeah. Men in bushes."

Buffy frowned. "What do you mean, 'men in bushes'."

"I don't know."

"This was supposed to be my night off."

"I know. How about I go and you stay here?"

Buffy pondered for a moment. "Call me if you need me."

Angel smiled. "I will."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fred wrung her hands in her lap. "Where is he?"

Darla rolled her eyes. "He'll be here if he knows what's good for him."

Fred nodded. "I'll get the weapons."

Darla watched as Fred opened a cupboard door to reveal several axes and swords.

"Take your pick." Fred stepped away.

Darla smirked. She ran a finger down the wooden handle of a particularly mean looking axe.

"I don't think we'll need these."

"Why not?"

"They're human."

"Oh."

Fred had just closed the cupboard door, when they heard shouts from outside.

"He's here."

Fred and Darla made their way outside. Darla put a hand up to stop Fred from going any further.

"Look after Connor."

Fred turned and ran towards Connor who was trying to wiggle out of the chair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel ducked as one man swung a large stick at his head. So there were people in the bushes after all. Angel was just about jump back from the stick when the man collapsed at his feet.

"Good timing." Angel panted.

"Thanks." 

Darla turned around and knocked out another man with a well-aimed blow to the head.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hope you liked that.


	16. Captive

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: I'm going to France on Monday with my school so you probably won't hear from me for a while…

****

Chapter 16- Captive

Darla smiled in satisfaction as she gave the rope one last tug.

"I've called Wesley and Gunn. They're on their way."

Darla nodded. "So what are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know. Ask them what they know I guess"

Darla rolled her eyes. "Great plan Einstein."

"Well what do you think we should do with them?"

"Eat them?" Darla suggested.

Angel glared at her. "I thought you didn't eat humans anymore."

"I changed my mind."

Fred appeared in the doorway of the spare room with Connor in her arms.

"Should I put him to bed? He's almost asleep."

Angel nodded. "Should keep him quiet for the night."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Should we tell Buffy?" Wesley asked Gunn as they made their way through the fairly empty Caritas.

"It's her night off. Give the girl a break."

"Well…" Wesley nodded. "Do you think it's safe to leave Faith here on her own?"

"She's got Buffy."

"She's with Riley."

"Oh… Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't." Wesley went a deep shade of pink. "I just… don't think we can trust her yet."

"OK." Gunn nodded. "Go get her."

Gunn waited by the door while Wesley searched for Faith.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla walked around the chairs that bound the strange men from the bushes. One of them lifted his head and groaned.

"What the…?"

"Well, well, well." Darla walked to stand right in front of him.

He looked up at her, his eyes slightly glazed.

"What?" Darla demanded.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Darla mimicked.

The man grinned sheepishly. Darla sighed and grabbed some cloth from the table next to her and gagged him. He looked up at her, terrified.

"Just so you don't wake up your little friends." Darla marched out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wha' zat?" Faith mumbled as Wesley gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"We have to go." Wesley said awkwardly.

"Go where?"

"Back to the hotel."

"Oh yeah?" Faith sat up and wriggled her eyebrows. "Back to the hotel to do what?"

"To help Angel." Wesley shifted his feet.

"Oh." Faith sounded disappointed. "Let's go."

Faith stood up and stumbled. Wesley caught her before she fell any further.

"Wes! When did you become superman?" Faith straightened herself. "My hero!"

Wesley looked very embarrassed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel was talking to Fred when Darla walked in.

"What have you done with them?" Angel asked.

"Just tied them up. One's awake right now. Must be one you got."

"Why me?" Angel looked baffled.

"Because you have a soft touch."

"Soft touch?!?!"

"It's that filthy soul. It stops you, doesn't it?" Darla asked him spitefully.

"No."

"Then why didn't you kill them? Angelus would have."

"Because killing them would mean going against what I've been fighting for."

Darla rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So this guy's awake?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go and you know."

"Do what you do?" Fred added.

Angel nodded. "Right."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faith clambered into Gunn's truck and settled herself next to Wesley.

"Comfy." Faith murmured before she dropped off.

Wesley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man. If I didn't know any better, I think she actually likes you." Gunn started his truck.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"So do you like her?"

"As in…?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Wes! Stop acting dumb!"

"I'm not." Wesley said with a straight face.

"You don't fool me, English."

"I don't know what you mean."

Gunn shook his head. "Whatever you say man."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel untied the piece of cloth covering the man's mouth.

"Do you want to tell me why you were spying on us?"

"No." The man said stubbornly. "Where's that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The blonde one. She's cute."

Angel tried not to grab the man and snap his neck.

"Miss me already?" Darla walked around the chair and stood in front of the man.

"I'm trying to work." Angel gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you let me try?" Darla locked eyes with the man. "What's your name?"

"I-I… M-my… I-… You're beautiful." The man stuttered.

"That's not what I asked you."

"A-agent Docking." (A/N: Stupid name, I know. Can't think of anything else…)

"Who do you work for?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Spit it out."

"It's secret government operation."

"Is that so? So what do you do? I wait, let me guess. You can't tell me that either."

Docking shook his head. 

"Well you know what? You are going to tell me. Do you know why?"

"What?"

"I'll have you for dinner." Darla morphed into her vamp face.

Angel quickly pulled Darla away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Angel demanded.

"Just having a bit of fun." Darla smirked.

"Not like that."

"What would you call fun?"

Angel glared at her for a second. Darla watched him coolly.

"Well?" Darla pressed.

Angel's face hardened. He grabbed Darla by her throat and threw her up against the wall.

Darla's smirk only widened. "You know how I like it."

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'll see you all after I get back! Plenty more D/A on the way!


	17. Bored Now

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: I'm back! 

****

Chapter 17- Bored Now

Darla laughed maniacally as Angel pinned her against the wall. Angel ignored her.

"Is this what you want?" Angel demanded.

"You tell me."

Angel growled in frustration. Darla turned her head towards the door.

"Someone's coming." She whispered.

The door opened and Angel abruptly let go of Darla. He moved away from the wall. Darla, however, remained where she was. She rested her hand on the wall and smirked.

Wesley looked from Angel to Darla and back again. He had a funny feeling that they just walked in on something. But that couldn't be right, could it? Angel wouldn't… he'd never…

Gunn cleared his throat. "Let's start."

"Right. Yes." Wesley drew up a chair opposite the man. "What can you tell us?"

"Nothing."

"OK. Let's start with some simple things." Wesley looked over at Cordy, who was standing by the door. She held up a pencil and a notepad.

"So, what-."

"I'm so tired! Why couldn't have called in the morning?" Cordy moaned and rubbed her eyes.

Wesley glared at her.

"What?" Cordy blinked a few times. "Alright, alright."

"Who do you work for?" Wesley turned his attention away from Cordy who tried to stifle a yawn. 

The man shook his head. "Like I said, I can't tell you."

"Is it a secret government agency?" Wesley pressed.

"Depends how you think about it."

"Oh?" Wesley perked up at that.

"But I can't tell you anymore than that."

"No?"

"No."

The door opened again and Faith teetered in. She grinned sloppily at everyone.

"So what did I miss?"

"Not much, Faith." Wesley sighed.

"Good." Faith noticed the men tied to the chairs. "Who are they?"

"People trying to spy on us apparently."

"Oh." Faith nodded. "So how'd they get caught? Tripped over a bush did they?"

"Actually…" Angel was going to say they jumped from the bushes. "Never mind."

"Got any ideas on when B's coming back?"

"Give the girl a break!"

Everyone turned to look at Gunn.

"What? It's her night off."

"Gunn's right." Wesley nodded.

"Let's get on with this man."

"OK, OK."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy Summers threw back her head and downed another shot. She shook her head and shuddered.

"I think I should take you home now." Riley grinned as he watched the tiny slayer grimace.

"I'm fine." Buffy drunkenly waved her hand. "Drink?"

Riley shook his head. "I'll take you back."

Buffy mumbled something and stood up shakily. Riley took her arm and half dragged her across to the door. Riley chuckled to himself as Buffy waved childishly to the bodyguard that stood outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cordy rubbed her eyes as she stared around the room. Faith was leaning against the wall next to her. She looked very bored. Wesley sat in a chair rubbing his temples. Angel and Gunn stood behind him. Neither of them looked very happy.

"Hey Wes?" Cordy tapped her pencil against the notepad. "Can we take a break? This is duller than dull."

Wesley nodded reluctantly. "I guess."

Cordy stretched and yawned. "Good. Coffee anyone? Or er… blood?"

"Yes. Thank you Cordy." Wesley nodded.

"Great." Cordy shoved the pencil and notepad into Faith's hands and ran off.

Faith looked at the notepad, which Cordy was meant to be writing things down on. It currently had a few little doodles Cordy had drawn.

"Is that a cat?" Faith squinted at the page.

"Let me see."

Faith passed the notepad to Wesley. "No. I think it's a donkey."

"What?! No way. That is definitely a cow." Angel looked over Wesley's shoulder. 

"Are you people blind?" Gunn turned the notepad around. "It's a bat. Upside down. You know. Bats hang upside down?"

"It's Angel."

"What?!?!?!" Angel turned to look at Darla. "That is not me!"

"Looks like you though."

"How?"

Before Darla could answer, Cordy came back with 4 coffees and 2 mugs of blood on a tray.

"What?" Cordy asked as she handed out the drinks.

"What is it?" Angel held up the notepad.

"A bear."

"What?"

"It's not that bad." Cordy said indignantly. 

"Of course not…" Wesley handed the notepad back to Cordy.

Cordy glared around the room. Only Darla returned her glare.

"What are you glaring at?" Cordy snapped.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Darla retorted.

"OOOhhh…" Faith grinned. "Cat fight! 'Bout time we had some entertainment."

Angel quickly grabbed Darla's arm to stop her from charging at Cordy. Darla shot him a look.

"Come on! I haven't had a good fight for a while."

"No." Angel tightened his grip.

"Come on vision girl. Hit me."

Wesley yelped and tried to get out of the way as Cordy towards him, hands outstretched. Suddenly, Cordy collapsed, clutching her head and screaming in agony.

"Vision." Wesley and Gunn knelt down next to her.

Angel looked at Darla and then let go of her arm. "Don't kill anyone."

"What did you see?" Gunn asked.

"Um… grey building… soldiers… a… a man being beaten and thrown into a cell…"

"Where is it?"

"Angel! I'm not psychic." Cordy rocked back and forth on her heels. "Some sort of forest?… I don't know."

"OK." Angel helped Cordy stand up. "Go home and get some rest."

"I'll take you." Gunn offered.

Cordy nodded. "Thanks."

"Cordy! Did you see who the man was?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry for taking so long!


	18. Confessions

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Had a bit of trouble getting on to ff.net so I couldn't update. (mumble gumble).

****

Chapter 18- Confessions

Cordy turned to Wesley and shook her head. "No. It was all kinda blurry. But we have to get him out."

Wesley nodded. "Go home."

Cordy gave him a grateful smile and left with Gunn in tow.

"So." Faith sighed.

"I think we should start by looking up all the… buildings in the Los Angeles area." Wesley took off his glasses. "In forests."

"I'll go ask around." Angel offered.

"Good idea. Take the sewers."

"I know." Angel nodded.

"Um… Faith." Wesley paused. "You can help me."

"OK." Faith grinned.

"Right. Good luck then." Darla started to move towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Darla looked at Angel as if he was mad.

"We need you're help."

"It seems like you have everything here under control."

"No. Angel's right. We need to cover more ground. You and Darla," Wesley nodded at Angel. "Will stay here. Faith and I will go and ask some contacts."

"Why can't I go?"

"'Cause you have this _sunlight_ problem?"

Angel glared at Faith. "But still…"

Wesley shook his head. "Fred's probably asleep."

Angel nodded. "Let's hit the maps."

Darla rolled her eyes and followed him downstairs. "Oh, joy. What fun."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wesley led Faith through a dark alleyway.

"Wes, do you know where we're going?"

"Yes." Wesley peered into the darkness in front of him. "This is one of his favourite places."

"Demon?"

"Yeah."

"Well that figures." Faith nodded. "So what's his name?"

"He doesn't really have a name."

"Oh."

"Here." Wesley put his hand on the metal door to their left. He slowly pushed it open.

There was a shuffling sound and moments later a candle was lit. Faith let her eyes adjust to the new light. 

"So where's this guy?"

"There."

Faith followed his eyes to see a small purple demon, no more than 3ft tall, blinking up that them.

"Aw. Isn't he cute?" Faith laughed.

The purple demon looked very annoyed and puffed himself up and said in his squeaky voice. "Slayer."

"Clever." Faith nodded.

"I'm here to ask for you're help."

"Again?"

"Yes." Wesley cleared his throat. "Have you heard of the Initiative?"

The demon pondered for a second. "Yes. They disbanded last year. After their project failed."

"What was the project?"

"That, I do not know."

"OK." Wesley sighed. "Do you know anything else about them? Anything recent?"

"No."

"Right then." Wesley looked at Faith and then the demon. "Thank you."

The purple demon nodded and watched as the pair left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla sighed for the sixth time five minutes. Angel looked up from his map.

"Now what?"

"Nothing."

"Darla!"

"Yes."

Angel shook his head. "Never mind." 

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

Darla shook her head. "Never mind."

Angel glowered at her.

"Don't do that. You'll get wrinkles."

"Do I have wrinkles?" Angel felt his face.

"Yeah. Worry lines." Darla nodded.

Before Angel could answer, Riley walked into the hotel with a very dazed (A/N: was gonna put dopey.) looking Buffy clinging onto his arm.

"I er… have something for you." Riley gestured to Buffy.

"Thanks for bringing her back." Angel strained a smile.

"No problem." Riley nodded and pried Buffy off his arm. "Bye Buffy."

"Hm… Bye… Riley?" Buffy squinted. "Yeah. Bye Riley."

To the surprise of everyone there, Buffy leaned up and kissed Riley on the mouth. Darla raised her eyebrows and looked at Angel.

"I have no idea what that was about." Riley said quickly, noticing the look on Angel's face.

"Yes you do, silly." Buffy swatted his chest lightly. "You're goooooooooood."

Darla smirked. This was going to be fun. Angel looked as if he was going to kill someone. Namely the idiot standing in front of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about Buffy." Riley shifted nervously.

"What? That meant nothing to you? Was I not good enough?" Buffy wailed.

"No, no, you were great but…" Riley trailed off, knowing he had said too much.

Angel growled menacingly and charged at Riley, knocking both him and Buffy to the ground.

"Now, now." Darla moved to where the fight was. "Not now, my boy. Plenty of time for that later."

"Who the hell are you?" Riley managed to choke out.

Darla smiled and offered him a hand. "I'm Darla."

"Hi. I'm Riley." Riley looked surprised as Darla pulled him to his feet with remarkable strength.

"No, no. You're breakfast." And with that, Darla morphed into her game face.

Riley's eyes grew wide. "You're a…"

"Vampire? Yes." Darla grinned at him toothily.

"Help!" A faint voice shouted from upstairs.

"What was that?" Riley glanced towards the stairs.

"It was nothing."

"I heard a voice."

"No you didn't."

"But I-." 

Before Riley knew what was happening, he was out cold on the floor. Darla dusted off her hands.

"Why did you do that?" Angel stood up, pulling Buffy with him.

"He was getting suspicious."

"Still…"

"Anyway, I didn't think you'd mind since you were about to kill him yourself."

Angel looked away from her. 

"Did I hit a sensitive spot?" Darla teased.

"I'm gonna go put Buffy to bed."

Darla watched Angel as he trudged miserably to his room. It's going to be one hell of a day. Darla smiled to herself.

To Be Continued…

A/N: You likes? Heehee! Say 'i' if you want to know who the man is. You know. The one that's getting beaten up. *Raises hand* "i"!


	19. Special Treatment

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Not much to say here… But do tell me what you think!

****

Chapter 19- Special Treatment

Buffy rubbed her eyes and groaned. Her head was throbbing and it felt as if she was going to… Buffy sat up in bed and rushed to the bathroom. She coughed as the bitter liquid slide down her throat and into the toilet.

Never again, Buffy silently promised.

Buffy coughed again as another wave of the vile liquid fought its way down her throat.

The door of the bathroom opened slowly and Angel walked in holding a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. Apart from the fact that I just threw up just about everything in my stomach." Buffy smiled weakly.

"Right." Angel forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"OK. So… What did I miss?"

"I'll fill you in later." Angel fidgeted with the bottle.

"Er… Can I have the aspirin?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Angel bent down and handed the water and aspirin to Buffy.

"Thanks."

"I'd better get back to work on the er… you know."

Buffy nodded. "Right…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr Stone paced his office impatiently. He glanced up at the clock which hung above his head. It was four in the morning. Surely it wouldn't take that long?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock.

"Come in."

A small woman with frizzy red hair stepped into view.

"Annie." Dr Stone acknowledged his secretary.

"Finn's still not back sir."

Dr Stone sighed heavily. " Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure sir."

"OK."

"Anything else sir?"

"No, no. That will be all."

Annie gave a small nod and opened the door.

"Oh and Annie?"

Annie looked back over her shoulder.

"Go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla looked up from her map as Angel walked out of his bedroom.

"She's awake then?"

Angel nodded. "I don't think she remembers anything she said."

"She obviously didn't forget about-."

"Darla. Don't OK? Not now."

Darla smiled. "Of course. It must be hard on you, knowing that she has to get her pleasures elsewhere."

"Keep out of this." Angel snarled threateningly.

"Or what? You'll hit me?"

Angel steadied himself for a moment. She was wearing that smirk again. That smirk that got her everything she wanted.

"What's wrong? Scared you'll hurt me?" Darla taunted.

"Stay out of it." Angel warned again, before turning his back on her.

"Touchy." Darla whispered softly.

Angel ignored her.

Darla's smirk only grew wider at this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked awful. Her eyes were puffy and dull. Her hair… Don't even think about that. Buffy sighed. All for one night's fun. Though Riley was…

Riley!

Alarm bells sounded in Buffy's head. What did she do last night? How did she get back? And… oh god! Does Angel know? Buffy slumped to the ground. It really couldn't get much worse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Riley Finn woke up to find himself lying down and, strangely enough, handcuffed to the headboard of a bed.

"Kinky…" Riley muttered and lifted his head to get a better look at his surroundings. He quickly put his head down again as it thumped violently. It was as if he had been hit on the head with a baseball bat.

Riley tried to sit up but then found that his legs were also tied to the bed.

"Great." Riley growled. "Just great. What the hell have I done to deserve this?"

"Oh I don't know. You tell me." A soft voice came from the shadows.

Riley looked towards the door. All he could see was the silhouette of a woman. A very nice silhouette it was.

Riley shook his head. There are more important matters he had to deal with.

"Where am I?"

"Same place you were when I knocked you out."

Riley could hear the laughter in her voice.

A light flickered on and Riley blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He looked over to the door where the woman stood.

"Darla… isn't it?"

Darla nodded.

"When are you going to let me go?"

"Oh I don't know. It really depends on…"

"What?"

"What you know." Darla finished.

"Know about what?" Riley eyed Darla suspiciously.

"The Initiative. Ever heard of them?"

Riley shook his head. "Nope."

"Well. Isn't that nice? 'Cause we know that you were once part of this… group."

"Oh? Who told you that?" Riley tried to look innocent.

"We have sources." Darla crossed her arms over her chest. "So what do you know?"

"I don't know anything about what they did after I left."

"So you're not with them now?"

Riley shook his head.

"What do you take me for?" Darla stepped closer.

"A vampire?" Riley swallowed.

"Hm, apart from that." Darla waited for Riley to answer. When he didn't she said, "I'm not stupid. I can _smell_ your fear. I _know_ when someone is lying to me."

"I swear I don't know anything."

"Where's the rest of your friends?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riley insisted.

Darla nodded. "Fine. Have it your way."

To Riley's surprise, she left the room without another word.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stupid commando boy, Darla fumed as she stomped down stairs. It nearly killed her not being able to just drink him dry on the spot.

"What's wrong with you?" Angel looked over his mug of blood.

"Stupid boy."

"I assume you're talking about Riley?"

Darla nodded.

"So what did you do to him?"

"Tied him to the bed."

"So he gets special treatment then?" Angel said before he could stop himself.

Darla smirked. "Why? Do you want special treatment?"

"Er… I didn't mean anything by it." Angel muttered, not meeting Darla's eyes.

"Oh I think you did." Darla walked closer to where Angel sat.

Angel shook his head. "No, no. I mean… w-we were over a long, long time ago, Darla."

"Silly boy. We're bound by blood." Darla stood in front of Angel. "You know that."

Angel tried to move back but he was paralysed. "Look, I…"

"You what?" Darla batted her eyelashes. "Tell me."

Angel laughed nervously. "This is really uncomfortable… so I'll just er…"

Darla shook her head and sat down on Angel's lap. "Are you sure you don't want special treatment?"

Angel smiled weakly.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well, well, well. I hope you liked that. More soon!


	20. Shocking

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

A/N: Oh dearie dear. Buffy is in trouble isn't she?

****

Chapter 20- Shocking

Faith ran a hand through her tangled hair as Wesley closed the door to the basement.

"I thought you said that demon was friendly."

"He is."

"Yeah, so he's big, red and scaly. How can he not be friendly?" Faith said sarcastically.

"He's never attacked me before." Wesley felt his head where a large purple bruise was starting show.

"You could have let me fight him. Instead of running through the sewers."

"He's a very valuable contact."

"I'll bet." Faith chuckled. "I wonder if they've killed each other yet."

"Who?"

"Angel and Darla."

"They wouldn't… Would they?"

Faith shrugged and poked her head around the corner. She turned back to Wesley with a huge grin on her face.

"You do not want to see what I just saw."

"What?" Wesley frowned. "Is it that bad?"

"Well… it depends on how you look at it."

"Let me see." Wesley cautiously peeked around the corner.

"So?" Faith crossed her arms.

Wesley turned back to Faith, slightly pale.

"I know." Faith laughed. "Vampires making out on a chair. You don't see that everyday."

"They must have been doing that when we…"

"When you what?"

"Walked in. That man. The one we were questioning. He looked a bit miffed didn't he?"

Faith shrugged. "So… do you want to break it up, or should I?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cordy sighed as she sank back into her bed. "Mmmmmmmm… comfy…"

The light by her bed went of with a snap.

"Thank you Dennis." Cordy smiled into the darkness.

Cordy opened an eye, as her front door slammed shut.

"Dennis?" Cordy sat up, looking around her.

Her bedroom door opened very slightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel jumped up from his seat and pushed Darla away from him when he heard Faith's voice.

"Anyone?" Faith walked into view.

Angel cleared his throat. Darla, however, looked very pleased with herself.

"So… what have you two been getting up to?"

"We-we've just been looking at maps… you know? What we're supposed to be doing."

"Have we?" Darla sat down in the chair Angel had previously sat in.

"Yes." Angel nodded meaningfully at Darla.

"Don't worry Angel. We won't tell anyone." Faith looked over at Wesley, who was trying not to smile.

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. We got back just in time to catch the show. Didn't we Wes?"

Wesley nodded and smiled apologetically at Angel.

"I wonder how B would take it."

"Take what?"

"Hey B!" Faith greeted a little too enthusiastically.

"What's going on?" Buffy looked quizzically at Angel.

"Nothing. I'll fill you in." Angel nodded towards Wesley's office.

As soon as Buffy and Angel were out of earshot, Faith burst out laughing. 

"Not here Faith." Wesley warned.

"Man." Faith sat on the round sofa to stop herself from collapsing. "Great show, by the way."

Darla smirked.

"So… on a scale of 1 to 10… how good is he?"

"He still has vampire hearing." Wesley sat down next to Faith.

"I'd say…11… maybe a bit more… no… a lot more."

That only made Faith laugh harder. Even Wesley had a hard time trying to contain his laughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cordy felt around behind her bed for the stick she usually kept there in case of emergencies. And this was an emergency.

"Hello?" Cordy raised her voice a little.

"Sorry. Only me." Gunn stuck his head through the door.

"Jesus. You scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah. I forgot my keys." Gunn switched on the light. "Dennis let me in. And what are you doing with that stick?"

"I thought someone was breaking in."

"Yeah, right." Gunn rolled his eyes.

"It's not funny. Don't do that ever again."

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, I'd rather be woken up then… you know."

"I'm keep that in mind." Gunn eyed the stick. "Are you gonna put that thing away now?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy nodded solemnly. "So… What are they planning exactly?"

"Don't know."

"You know Riley was part of the Initiative?"

"Yeah. Darla already tried talking to him but he wouldn't tell."

"Riley's still here?" Buffy's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"Did I… did I say anything before I passed out?"

Angel looked down at the floor.

"What?"

"Did you sleep with Riley?"

Buffy was taken back by his question. "Did I say that?"

Angel nodded.

"Oh god!" Buffy covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Did it mean anything?"

"No, no. Of course it didn't. It was a one off." Buffy insisted.

"Good." Angel forced a smile.

"Maybe I should go talk to Riley…" Buffy suggested.

"OK…" Angel agreed reluctantly.

Buffy smiled at him reassuringly before leaving Wesley's office.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Please tell me what you think!


	21. After The Kiss

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co. 

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!

****

Chapter 21- After The Kiss

Riley sighed and looked around the room. How long had he been here?

The door opened and Buffy marched in.

"Buffy! Thank god! I thought I was gonna be stuck here for…" Riley trailed off when he noticed the look on Buffy's face. "What?"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"From doing what?"

"Saying what I said."

"I'm sorry. I… guess I just didn't think about it."

"I really want it to work with Angel."

"Why?" Riley looked at Buffy in disbelief.

"We've had lots of missed chances. We've been through a lot together. And I love him."

"Do you?"

"Yeah." Buffy said softly.

"That's not what you said last night."

"Last night didn't matter."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What can he give you that I can't?"

"Lot's of things."

"Like what?"

Buffy racked her brain for ideas. "Well…"

"See." Riley cut in. "You can't think of anything."

"I didn't say that."

"But I can give you more! What's he gonna give you? All you can get from him is a life of slaying and misery. I can let you have a proper life. A normal life."

Buffy shook her head. "Are you with the Initiative again?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Answer my question, Riley."

Riley opened his mouth and the answer came out before he had even thought about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faith moaned and rubbed her side.

"Stitch?" Wesley asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Faith nodded.

"Serves you right."

"But it was funny." Faith took a sip of her coffee.

"Not the part about Buffy and Riley though."

"Nah. That was hilarious."

"Think about what Angel felt when she-."

"When she what?" Angel glared at them from his spot by the door of Wesley's office.

"Nothing." Wesley said quickly.

Angel sighed heavily and walked over to sit on the other side of Faith.

"You sigh way too much for a dead guy." Faith commented.

"Thanks." Angel muttered gloomily.

"Oh great. Leave me to do all the work why don't you."

"Sorry D. Too much laughing." Faith grinned.

"Don't call me that." Darla frowned.

"So… have you got anything?" Wesley sat up hopefully.

Darla shook her head. "No."

Wesley nodded. "Alright."

"Hey, what have you got?" Gunn's voice floated over to them from the door.

"Nothing." Angel, Wesley, Faith and Darla chorused.

"Oh."

"They obviously don't want to be found." Wesley took his glasses of and wiped his eyes.

"You don't say?"

Wesley looked over at Faith.

"There's a whole load of sexual tension between those two." Darla murmured loud enough so that only Angel could hear her.

Faith looked at Darla and then at Angel. "What the hell are you two smiling about?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy gaped at Riley in surprise. Whatever she expected him to say, it wasn't that.

"You what?" Buffy half whispered.

Riley turned his head away from Buffy.

"You said-."

"I know I said. But I had to go back."

"You had a choice." Buffy hissed.

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

"I wanted to finish what I started. See it through."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Riley looked straight into Buffy's eyes.

"What are you planning?"

"I can't tell you."

"Riley, you can tell me."

"I'm sorry. It has to work this time."

Buffy closed her eyes briefly. "Forget it."

"So you'll let me go?"

"No." Buffy shook her head.

"But…"

Buffy didn't stay to hear his reply.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's gotten into you two?" Faith's eyes wandered from Darla to Angel then Wesley.

Angel grinned. "Nothing."

"Hi, y'all!" Fred greeted as she walked in carrying Connor. "I think somebody needs feedin'."

"Yeah, I'm starved." Faith agreed.

"Not you." Fred gave Faith a 'don't be silly' look. "Connor."

"Yeah. I'll-." Angel stretched out his arms.

Before Fred could hand Connor over, Darla snatched him up carried him to the kitchen. 

"Okay…" Angel got up and followed Darla.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla hummed softly as she put Connor in his high chair. She turned when she felt Angel behind her.

"I'll be fine." Darla assured.

"It's not about that."

"What then?" Darla busied herself with Connor's milk.

"Um… this is kinda awkward. But… what was the kiss all about?"

"It was just a bit of fun." Darla shrugged.

"Oh…" Angel nodded. "Oh good, 'cause you know… I'm with Buffy now and…"

"I know."

"Good, good. Just thought I'd clear that up."

"OK."

"That's it?" Angel was surprised by Darla's reaction.

"Is there anything else?"

"It's just that I thought you'd take it little… harder. Like after I threw you out. After we… you know."

"After you used me."

Angel winced. "I didn't use you."

"Right."

"Darla look at me."

Darla sighed loudly and met Angel's eyes.

"I don't know what's going on with you lately but-."

"You never do."

"All I'm saying is that…"

Angel was interrupted by Connor loud wail.

"Little attention seeker." Angel grinned and picked Connor up from his high chair.

Darla smiled. "He gets that from you."

Angel glared at her. "We'll finish this later."

To Be Continued…

A/N: What more trouble will the Initiative be brewing? Is there more to the mission than it seems? 


	22. Bad Luck

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co. 

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!

****

Chapter 22- Bad Luck

Gunn sat down next to Wesley. "This is gonna be harder than we thought."

Wesley nodded glumly. "We'd better find out what they're doing soon."

"Well you'll have no luck with Riley then." Buffy sauntered down the stairs. 

"Hm… the question is, whether or not we should let him go."

"Wesley, if we let him go, then he'll just warn his other buddies."

"What have I missed?" Gunn looked around, bewildered.

"I'll second that." Fred piped up.

"Well…" Wesley began.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy interrupted.

"Er… in the kitchen feeding Connor."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's definitely like you." Darla crossed her arms over her chest.

"How come?" Angel looked up for a moment.

"He's got your smile."

Angel's grin became even wider at that. "You think so?"

Darla nodded. "I just wish you would have named him something else."

"Why? Connor's a good Irish name." Angel protested.

Darla rolled her eyes.

Angel was about to argue when Buffy walked in.

"How'd it go?"

"He's keeping his mouth shut."

"Right." Angel bounced Connor in his arms.

"Do you need any help?" Buffy asked.

"No, it's OK." Angel smiled. "You probably need a hangover cure."

Buffy nodded and felt her head. "I think I just need to sit down."

Angel nodded watched as Buffy threw a deathly glare at Darla before leaving.

"Nice girl." Darla picked up Connor's bottle and handed it to Angel.

"She's under a lot of stress." 

"So when should we get him started on solids?"

Angel looked at Darla with surprise. "Since when did you start reading up about babies?"

"I didn't. I was just thinking about it." Darla said casually.

"So… having a baby really does change things don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess." 

Angel took the bottle from Connor. "You liked that didn't you?"

Connor laughed and hiccuped.

"I'll burp him." Angel threw Connor over his shoulder and patted his back.

Connor burped very loudly and wetly.

"There we go." Angel smiled. Then he felt something wet against his back. "Oh no."

Darla laughed. "Go change. I'll look after him." 

Angel nodded and put Connor in Darla's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the hell happened to you?" Faith yelled, eyeing the long white trail on Angel's shirt.

"Thanks for noticing." Angel said sarcastically.

"Never underestimate the power of the baby." Fred giggled.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Angel muttered grumpily. "Not that I mind getting… milk all over my favourite shirt but… it's a rewarding job nonetheless." Angel added.

"Nothing like having a baby huh?" Faith didn't bother to hide her huge grin.

"Yeah." Angel attempted to look over his shoulder. "How bad is it exactly?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr Stone tapped his fingers against the table restlessly. He had paged Finn several times. None of them had been answered.

"Dr?" Annie opened the door.

"Is he here?"

"No sir."

"I was thinking whether or not I should send someone to look for him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, sir. One of the others saw him leave a kareoke bar with the Slayer."

"Well, let's hope he's doing his job." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So… we've hit a dead end then?" Gunn mused.

"Seems like it." Faith stretched out her legs in front of her.

"Great."

"I suppose we could always drive around and see if our luck changes."

"Wes, give it a rest OK?"

"It wouldn't hurt trying. But it does seem that bad luck hangs around a lot when we have an important case."

"I don't think it's down to bad luck, English."

"Does anyone know any good hang-over cures?"

All heads turned to look at Buffy standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You don't drink much do you B?"

"Anyone?" Buffy looked around hopefully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla smiled to herself as she washed out Connor's bottle. Connor gurgled happily and bounced up and down on his chair.

"Come on you." Darla murmured as she picked Connor up from his chair. She locked eyes with Buffy as she left the kitchen. Silly girl.

Darla tossed her hair behind her as she made her way to Angel's room. 

Inside, she found Angel still grumbling over the milk on his shirt. Surprisingly, he didn't bother to put on another shirt. Darla licked her lips. Was it just her or did he look particularly… edible?

Angel looked up from his grumbling. "Put him in his cot and let him sleep."

"I don't think he wants to sleep." Darla looked down.

Connor giggled and tried to wriggle out of Darla's grip.

"I think he wants to play."

"OK. Give him here." Angel stretched out his arms.

Darla smiled slowly and stepped towards him…

To Be Continued…

A/N: You likes?


	23. Teeth

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co. 

A/N: GRRR!!! Please review! Lol.

****

Chapter 23- Teeth

Angel swallowed as Darla glided towards him.

"Here." Darla plopped Connor onto Angel's lap.

"Uh, thanks." Angel shifted nervously when Darla sat down next to him.

"He's dribbling." Darla smiled up at Angel.

"Yeah." Angel chuckled and wiped Connor's mouth with his yellow and green elephant bib.

"I think his teeth are coming up at the bottom." Darla pried Connor's mouth open with a slender finger.

Connor squirmed and tried to shut his mouth.

"That's probably why he's dribbling so much." Angel grinned at the site of the tops of two small white teeth poking out of Connor's gums.

"It's cute." Darla took her finger away from Connor's mouth.

"Cute?"

"Yeah." Darla smiled fondly at Connor.

"Hey soulboy, we're going out for a drive." Faith wandered through into Angel's bedroom. 

"What for?" Angel glanced at Faith leaning against the doorframe.

"To see if we have any more luck."

"Oh…" Faith smirked and looked at Angel's bare chest. "And if the baby wasn't there, I'd think something was going on." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Angel glared at Faith. "There's nothing going on."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious, Faith."

"So all that making out was what?"

"It was…" Angel struggled to find the words to describe what it was.

"Did your tongue just accidentally get stuck in her mouth?" Faith teased.

"There was no tongue." Angel insisted.

"Yes there was." Darla took Connor from Angel's lap.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr Stone watched silently as figures in blue plastic outfits busied themselves with prodding and poking at a large shape on the operating table. As he watched, two of the figures pulled away a large arm and carried it to the next room.

"Sir?" Dr Stone felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"It's finished sir."

"Good." Dr stone turned around and addressed the man directly. "Show me."

The man nodded and opened a door to his right. He motioned for Dr Stone to enter.

The room was filled from wall to wall with various beeping machines. Flashes of light occasionally lit up the otherwise dim room. In the centre was a table. Dr Stone stepped in to take a closer look.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wesley sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. He looked down at the map in front of him.

"Turn left here."

"What ever you say." Gunn pulled the old truck into a small track between the trees.

"If this one doesn't turn out right, we're going back." Faith wound down the window and stuck her head outside.

"Put your head back inside." Gunn kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

Faith reluctantly put her head back inside the truck.

"What's that?" Wesley pointed at a grey building just to the right. 

"I'll go look." Gunn stopped the truck and opened the door.

"I'll go." Faith placed her hand on Gunn's arm.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy groaned as she forced another mouthful of Faith's hangover cure down her throat.

"Disgusting." Buffy muttered and wiped her mouth.

"Try not to drink so much."

Buffy looked in the direction of the voice.

"You know what Darla? Why don't you just get lost? No one wants you here."

"Yeah? Well let me tell you something. I don't get told what to do. Especially by you."

"Really?" Buffy crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I'll do what I want around here. Got it?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr Stone pulled back the sheet covering the table. He smiled and held a photo up to it.

"Excellent."

"When should we start it sir?"

Dr Stone thought for a moment. "Give it another day. We need to run some more tests. We can't afford a mistake like last time."

"Yes sir."

"Call Annie for me. Ask her if there has been any news on Finn."

The man nodded and picked up the phone on the wall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I told you it would work." Faith smiled smugly as the rickety old truck made its way back to the hotel.

"You were practically shagging the guy."

"I was trying to get some info out of him." Faith shrugged.

"You didn't have to do that." Gunn glanced at Wesley. "What's up English? Been kinda quiet."

Wesley kept staring ahead but he spared a small smile. "I'm just thinking."

"What? Not jealous are you?"

"Of course not, Faith."

"I'll say." Gunn laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy slipped into Angel's room quietly. Her slayer senses told her that he was definitely in his room, but she didn't want to wake him in case he was asleep. 

Buffy paused, she could now sense two other presences in the room. Neither were human and one of them stuck out like a sore thumb. That could mean only one thing…

To Be Continued…

A/N: Who else is in the room? 


	24. Brother

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co. 

A/N: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

****

Chapter 24- Brother

Buffy swiftly kicked the door down. "Why the hell are you still here?"

The occupants of the room (all but one) watched Buffy as she strode in.

"Just lookin'"

"Looking?" Buffy glared at the three vampires that sat on the bed.

"We had to see our brother before we went to Paris."

"Brother?" Buffy's jaw fell open.

"Technically." Angel added quickly.

"Where's grandmum?" Drusilla pouted childishly.

"I want you two out now." Buffy stood in front of them.

"I don't think I like you." Drusilla frowned. "You're not very nice."

"Good. 'Cause I don't like you either."

"Hey, hey, that's enough." Angel cut in. "I let Spike and Dru in. They just wanted to see Connor before they left."

"The miracle child."

"Yeah right." Spike rolled his eyes.

"That's my son you're talking about." Angel growled.

"All right, peaches. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Spike smirked. "Oh, and where's captain cardboard?"

"Locked upstairs."

Buffy turned around to see Darla standing behind her.

"Grandmum!" Drusilla clapped her hands happily.

"Dru." Darla moved to sit beside her insane sire.

"So… wait a minute. It's broad day light out there. How did you get in?"

"Sewers Slayer."

"Right." Buffy put her hands on her hips. "So you've seen Connor. Now get out."

"But we only just got here." Dru whined.

Connor gurgled.

"Can I hold him?" Drusilla looked expectantly at Angel.

"Only if you're very careful."

"What? You're letting her touch-."

"Buffy, please. He's my son. Anyway, Dru won't hurt him." Angel passed Connor over without another word.

"Hello brother." Drusilla cooed.

"C'mon pet. Let's go."

"In a minute." Drusilla giggled as Connor grabbed hold of her pinkie.

"Out!" Buffy grabbed Spike by the collar and hurled him across the room.

"Oi! Watch it, Slayer!" Spike yelped and smoothed down his duster.

Drusilla sighed and handed Connor back over to Angel.

"Let's go, pet." Spike held out his hand for Dru to take.

"OK." Drusilla took Spike's hand reluctantly. "Goodbye grandmum, goodbye Connor, goodbye Angel-beast."

Darla gave the pair a small smile as they trailed out of Angel's room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr Stone flipped through pages upon pages of test results. All of those indicated that a mistake like the last one would most certainly be avoided. The character and control chip used on the creation (and all of the soldiers) should prevent any rebellion happening.

Dr Stone nodded satisfactorily and handed the file back to the head of the SCD (Scientific Creations Department).

"Is it time sir?"

"Start him at dawn."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"First, you let her " Buffy nodded her head in the direction of Darla. "Stay here. _Then _you let two very evil vampires in to see Connor, what the hell are you going to do next?"

"Buffy, I know this is hard for you but please. I know what I'm doing."

"You do?"

"They're back."

"Who's back?" Buffy glared at Darla.

"Faith, Gunn and Wes." Angel stood up and headed for the lobby.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Faith eyed the road in front of them wearily.

"This is as fast as this baby goes."

"We're nearly there." Wesley spoke up.

Twenty minutes later, Gunn's truck pulled up outside the Hyperion. The three of them rushed inside.

"What have you got?" Angel asked immediately.

"We found it. It's just up north. It doesn't take long to get there."

"Right… So… we go as soon as the sun sets?"

"Why don't we go now?"

"Yeah, let's get this thing over with."

"No. They know who Buffy is. And they probably know about Faith."

"So what are you saying?" Buffy frowned.

"I'll go."

"They'll know who you are too." Faith reminded him.

"Oh, right."

"Gunn and I could go."

"No… They'll have pretty good security." Angel looked over at Darla.

"What are you looking at me for?" Darla demanded.

"You could go… they don't know about you." Angel reasoned.

"You're kidding right?" Darla laughed. "Me?"

"No. Darla please. Just do this. We'll wait."

"Yeah, you know, that's not a bad idea." Faith nodded.

Darla looked around at the fang gang." Fine."

"Good." Angel sighed. "Be ready. And someone call Cordy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla tucked a curved dagger into the inside pocket of her jacket.

"We'll be here OK? And don't forget about the man you're supposed to be finding."

"I know." Darla opened the door of Angel's car.

A slight breeze blew across the treetops. Darla sighed to herself as she made her way to the building that stood in front of her. She walked round to the side and found a vent.

"Bingo."

Darla stood on a wheely bin and tugged the cover off the vent. It revealed a dark tunnel twisting off to the right. She climbed in and followed the tunnel back. A few minutes later, she reached an opening. She peered down and saw a row of cells.

Darla silently dropped to the floor. She walked along, looking into each cell as she passed.

The cells held demons. Lots of them. None of them looked too pleased. Then, she felt a familiar presence. She smirked and stood right in front of the end cell. In this cell, was a man. Darla smirked

"Well, well, well. Lindsey McDonald."

To Be Continued…

A/N: You like?


	25. Lindsey

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co. 

A/N: hick hick hick…

****

Chapter 25- Lindsey

Lindsey looked up from his spot on the floor. He frowned and slowly stood up.

"Darla?" He asked uncertainly.

She smirked. "My dear Lindsey. Why so surprised?"

"I thought you… killed yourself."

"I did." Darla walked over to the bars that separated them. "But I got sent back."

"Oh…"

"I guess I have to 'save' you." Darla grabbed hold of the bars. "Stand back."

Lindsey did as he was told. Darla sighed and tugged. The bars she was holding on to creaked and snapped off.

Lindsey stepping out, wincing slightly. Darla looked at him with interest.

"So why are you here?"

"These people. The Initiative I think they call themselves. They're doing some sort of experiment. They wanted me so they can get resources. Wolfram and Hart, you know."

Darla looked at him. His shirt was torn and covered in blood. _His_ blood. He had a deep gash on his lip and a cut on his forehead that narrowly missed his eye.

"Let's get out of here." Darla grabbed Lindsey's arm and pulled him towards the opening in the ceiling.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep voice boomed.

Darla turned and eyed the guard. "Oh, please."

The guard cracked his knuckles and advanced towards them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel, Faith, Buffy and Gunn waited impatiently out in Angel's car.

"What's taking so long?" Faith lent her head back.

"Do you think she can find him?" Buffy questioned.

"She'll come." Angel said confidently.

"Anytime in this century would be good." Gunn remarked. "'Cause we're not gonna live all that long. Apart from you that is."

"She'll come." Angel repeated. "I know she will."

"Do you trust even trust her?" Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I trust her. I wouldn't have asked her to go if I didn't."

Buffy felt a wave of anger fight it's way to the surface.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The guard stood a few metres away. Darla exhaled loudly. She marched up to the guard and threw him back against a wall.

"Right." Darla jumped and held on to the opening in the ceiling. She clambered in and reached out her hand and mentioned Lindsey to grab on.

Lindsey followed Darla as they crawled through the dark tunnel. They reached the end and Darla stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm not going out head first." There was laughter in her tone.

"Oh." Lindsey felt Darla move in front of him. Suddenly, he felt her hair swing across his face.

"Turn around. I'm not going to catch you if you land on your head." With that, Darla backed out and landed softly on the ground.

Lindsey slowly turned around and began to inch his way out.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can." Lindsey growled. He yelped as he found himself dangling outside, holding on the edge of the vent for dear life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Riley Finn decided that he was officially a disgrace. A national disgrace. He was chain to a bed with no way to get out. His stomach growled. _And_ he was hungry.

"How can you even think about food?" Riley scolded himself. "Oh great, I'm talking to myself. Just great. I'm glad no one can hear me. I bet they're all out looking for base camp. Idiots."

Outside the door, Fred and Cordy smothered giggles and listened on as he continued his ramblings.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Darla had finally managed to persuade Lindsey to let go, the pair made their way towards Angel's car.

"So… you're here with Angel Investigations?" Lindsey couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I told you. This is a one off."

Lindsey grinned. "Good. I'd hate to see you lose your reputation."

Darla laughed. "And what reputation is that?"

"Evil vampire who kills everyone she sees?"

"I didn't kill you."

"Why not?"

"Like I said before, I like you Lindsey. You're not like the other humans. You're different. I'd even go as far as saying you're special."

"Yeah?" Lindsey felt his heart swell at that. He took a moment to look at her. Properly look at her. She was still incredibly beautiful.

"What?" Darla glanced up at Lindsey as she felt his heavy gaze upon her.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"You're so beautiful."

"Listen, sweetpea-."

"I know. You don't love me. But you love Angel right? Why else would you be doing this?"

Darla waited before answering. "I don't know."

"Yes you do." Lindsey insisted.

"How come you know me so well?"

"Because I do. I can see you, Darla. I can see past the evil vampire thing. You have feelings like everyone else. The not having a soul thing doesn't mean you can't care."

Darla was shocked. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I'm still in love you Darla." Lindsey whispered softly.

"You deserve much more than me."

"But…"

"No buts. As soon as we get out of here, you're going to go and find someone else."

"I'll still love you."

"Then get over me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are."

"You're still my sweetpea right?" Lindsey nodded. "Good because you deserve a normal life. I'm a vampire. What could I possibly give you? What sort of life would you have?"

Lindsey shook his head in defeat. "Fine. I know I can't change your mind about him."

"Thank you." Darla stood on her tiptoes and kissed Lindsey gently on the cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel's eyes nearly popped out when he saw Lindsey walking beside Darla. Lindsey McDonald? The same one that took off in his truck last year? Angel couldn't believe his eyes.

When they stopped, Angel felt like snapping someone's arms off. Preferably lawyer boy's…

Then, as if he hadn't had enough surprises, Angel saw Darla lean up and kiss his cheek. What the hell is with that?

To Be Continued…

A/N: Please tell me what you think!!


	26. Take Away

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co. 

A/N: ---

****

Chapter 26- Take Away

Angel fumed silently as Lindsey and Darla approached. Faith grinned at him like a cheshire cat. 

"Aw. Not jealous are you?" Faith teased.

Both Buffy and Angel glared at her.

"I can't believe he's still alive." Angel muttered.

"So… who is this guy?"

"Lindsey McDonald. Used to work for Wolfram and Hart. That is until he quit."

"So he just packed up and left then?"

"Yup."

"Huh." Buffy crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I know."

"So you didn't like him then?"

"No way." Angel shook his head rapidly.

"Let's get outta here." Darla walked to the left side of the car and opened the back door. "After you."

Lindsey clambered in and looked round. "Uh… hi."

Replies of 'hey's and 'hi's greeted him.

"Let's go." Darla repeated and settled herself against Lindsey's arm.

Angel sighed and started the engine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stupid idiot. I bet they left people behind and they're listening right now." Riley's voice concluded with a final sigh.

Fred and Cordy slumped against the door in fits of hysterical laughter. The guy had been rambling on for almost an hour and a half. A very… insightful (hilarious) hour and a half.

"Oi!!" A loud shout was heard from inside the room.

Fred snorted and pointed at the stairs. Cordy nodded and the girls ran downstairs and promptly burst out laughing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The gang sat in silence as they drove back to the hotel. Faith yawned and stretched her arms.

"So… what we having? Chinese or Indian?"

"Chinese." Gunn replied immediately. "I'm starving."

"Indian."

"Blood."

All eyes focused on Darla.

"What?"

Lindsey chuckled. "Chinese."

"Sorry B. you're out numbered. Chinese it is." 

"Turn left here. We can pick up a take away."

Angel did as he was told.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked when Angel stopped the car.

"Nothing."

"You're brooding again aren't you?"

"No." Angel said rather unconvincingly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fred's eyes lit up when she saw the rest of the gang enter through the glass doors.

"You brought food!"

"Yup!" Gunn held up a bag full of cartons.

"Yum!" Fred dove into the bag as soon as it was within reach.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us." Gunn grabbed the bag before Fred could empty all its contents.

"Don't you want to know what they're doing in there?" Lindsey asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah." Faith nodded, tucking into her food. "Just after we've eaten."

"Right then." Lindsey took a carton.

"Blood?"

Darla nodded reluctantly.

"Pigs blood?" Lindsey asked through a mouthful of food.

Darla rolled her eyes. "I'm going hunting tomorrow."

"No you're not." Angel came back holding two mugs. He handed one to Darla.

"You can't tell me what to do."

Angel glowered at her. "For Connor."

"I hate you." Darla took a gulp from the mug and shuddered. "So how is he?"

"Connor? He's awake. Does he always seem to be awake to you?"

Lindsey bit back a laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean he's gone?" Dr Stone roared.

"It's not my fault sir." The guard defended. "There was a woman with him."

"What did she look like?"

"Blonde, about this tall." The guard put his hand just above his shoulder. "And very pretty."

"You don't get paid to see how pretty people are." Dr Stone thundered.

"No sir."

"I want you to find him and bring him back."

"Yes sir." The guard quickly left the room.

Dr Stone sighed in frustration. At least they could continue with their original plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aw." Faith grinned as Connor crawled over the hotel floor.

Lindsey smiled. "How old is he now?"

"Nearly six months." Darla picked Connor up and swung him around. "Do you want to hold him?"

Lindsey nodded and held out his arms. Connor gurgled and waved his arms around.

"So this thing the Initiative is planning?" Angel crossed his arms.

"Yeah. They've finished some sort of super demon the earlier Initiative started."

"Like Adam?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. They're starting it tonight."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yes??


	27. Adam II

Rating: PG-13 (I have my reasons for putting up the rating.) 

Summary: Takes place a five months after Darla stakes herself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… It all belongs to Joss Whedon and co. 

A/N: ---

****

Chapter 27- Adam II

"Well, technically at dawn."

"And how do you know this?" Buffy eyed Lindsey suspiciously.

"I heard the guards talking. After they…"

"They what?"

"How does tortured me for information sound?"

Darla's face immediately hardened. "They what?"

"Tortured me. You know, knives…"

Darla growled. 

"But I'm OK." Lindsey reassured her.

"So about this Adam-clone thing. What do we do about it?"

"How about we go now?" Angel suggested.

"Yeah. Try and stop this thing before it gets started." Buffy walked to the weapons cabinet and pilled out a mean looking axe. She then grabbed Angel's favourite broadsword and threw it over to him.

Only Angel wasn't looking. He was too busy glaring at Lindsey. The broadsword hit him with a metallic thump and dropped to the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Angel rubbed his arm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr Stone stood in front of his creation.

"When should we begin sir?"

"Now."

"Now? But it's another few hours 'til dawn."

"He might tell the Slayer." Dr Stone faced the pale faced man. "Start it now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy wrinkled her nose as she stepped past the two guards she had just knocked out.

"So… new base camp."

"Nice." Faith looked around her.

"Hm…" Angel muttered as he examined the small button beside two metal doors.

"Must be the ID thingy." Buffy strolled up behind him.

"Does anyone know the code?" Lindsey asked.

"No need." Angel smashed it with his fist.

The doors opened to reveal a corridor lined with metal plates. Their footsteps echoed as they made their way down the corridor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr Stone frowned as he watched his creation slowly came to life. First, it's fingers started to twitch. Just a little. Then, it's eyes opened and stared around at its surroundings.

Dr Stone smiled wickedly. "Welcome to the real world."

The creature faced him and smiled bemusedly. "Father?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darla traced her fingers over the keypad that stood out from the rest of the metal.

"Just smash it." Angel came up behind her.

"It might not open if I do."

"How else are we going to get in?"

"True." Darla rammed her fist into it. The wall in front of her slid up.

"Told you so." Angel grinned as he followed Darla through the doorway.

"So where do we go now?"

"Let's try this one." Faith led the way down the left passage.

"No. There isn't anyone there. This way." Angel turned back.

"Just 'cause I don't have super smelling."

"There's no point going down there if there's no one there." Angel said in an I'm-always-right kind of voice.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Has he always been this arrogant?"

"Oh yeah. He was a lot worse when he didn't have a soul."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know." Angel turned to face them with a frown on his face.

Darla smirked. "All men are arrogant."

"Hey! Just because I'm not a vampire, it doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Sorry, sweetpea. But it's true."

"Sweetpea? What sort of name is that?" Angel scoffed.

"Shut up."

Darla gave Angel a look and replied simply, "You're just jealous."

"Why should I be jealous?"

"Because you don't have a cute nickname." Faith smirked.

"No. It's because I don't call you-."

"Hello? We have a demon to kill?" Buffy cut in.

"Right."

"Sure."

"Then let's go?" Buffy made sweeping motions with her hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adam-clone sat up and swung his legs over the side of the table. Dr Stone smiled.

"Home?"

"For now, yes." Dr Stone watched as his creation as it wandered around the room.

"Home."

"Adam?" Dr Stone paused. 

"Is this my name?"

"Yes."

"What do I need to do?"

"You will see."

"When?"

"When the time is right."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel stole a glance at Darla as they continued to walk. She looked over and caught his eye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The phone beside Dr Stone rang shrilly.

"What is it?" Dr Stone answered irritably.

"Some people just broke in sir." The voice on the other end of the line stated.

"The Slayer?"

"And the prisoner sir."

"Where are they?"

"Heading your way. They managed to knock out the guards."

"OK. We can handle it."

"Yes sir."

Dr Stone hung up and turned to Adam II. "Let's see what you can do."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry it took so long!!! 


End file.
